Instinc Addict'
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Dernier chapitre: Panique à bord! Duo va devenir papa! Le natté est affolé, Hilde totalement épuisée... et Heero dans tout ça? Je leur souhaite bien du bonheur!
1. Animal Instinct

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** angst, aventure et cours de sexologie XD

**Note: **Oui, je sais, je suis entrain d'udpater trois fics à la fois. Mais c'est parce que je suis en vacances! Donc, tous ceux qui attendent les chapitres suivant de " Chroniques de Gboys à la retraite" ou "Sing me a lullaby, mother!", ne craignez rien, mon rythme de publication n'en sera pas ralenti! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**INSTINCT ADDICT'**

**Chapitre 1: Animal Instinct**

-"Je veux des explications!" Hurla Duo en frappant son poing sur le bureau de G.

Et hop-là! La perforatrice, le porte-plume et l'agrafeuse firent un bond sur la table. Le Prof resta néanmoins impassible devant l'Américain en furie, les coudes relevés sur la table et l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts rejoignant l'autre.

- "Et que voulez-vous que je vous explique, au faite?" Demanda le vieillard.

- "Assez, espèce de vieux savant fou! Qu'avez vous trafiquer sur moi, hein! Hein?"

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler." Continua G d'une voix calme, mais cachant derrière ce mur de tranquillité un soupçon d'amusement.

- "Mais je veux parler... de…de…!" Tonna l'Américain d'une voix rageuse.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent soudain et il n'osa pas achever sa phrase. Il termina donc en relevant sa tête et en effectuant avec ses mains des petits moulinets exaspérés:

- "Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler! Et ne jouez pas l'ignorant! Ce rôle ne vous va pas!"

- "Je ne joue à rien du tout. J'ai toujours été très mauvais en théâtre, Maxwell. Mon professeur d'expression orale, ayant hélas quitté cette terre en raison de son âge avancé, ne pourra pas vous le certifier mais il me reste encore mes vieux bulletins datant de…"

- "Je me fiche de vos notes, papy! Je cherche à savoir de quel gêne « animalière » vous m'avez doté pour que je sois… si… si incontrôlable." Finit par avouer Duo en rougissant un peu plus.

- "Incontrôlable? Est-ce bien le terme utilisé?" Demanda le prof G.

- "Oui, oui!" Répondit Duo, agacé. "Je sais ce que je dis, pas besoin qu'on me le répéter !"

- "Et qu'avez vous « d'incontrôlable »?" Demanda le scientifique, pleinement sincère.

- "Vous vous fichez de moi ou vous ne comprenez VRAIMENT pas?"

- "Maxwell, je veux bien vous aider mais là, j'avoue être complètement perdu. Certes, il est vrai que lors de l'entraînement que je vous ai fait subir, j'ai modifié quelque peu votre code génétique, mais pas autant que votre co-équipier Yuy qui lui a eu droit à toute la science de J!"

- "Il semblerait alors que vos méthodes aient des « effets secondaires » dont le professeur J a réussit à se débarrasser." Déclara Duo, désappointé.

-"Et lesquels?" Questionna G, de plus en plus amusé et ne sachant désormais contenir un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

-"Et bien disons… que cela touche… mes parties…hormonales."

Tout s'éclaira soudain pour le vieux Mad qui ne put s'empêcher de rire…  
Hilarité qu'il s'empressa de transformer en une quinte de toux, voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Shinigami !

* * *

**---Flash Back---**

**Trois jours plus tôt. Terre. Immeuble des entreprises Sundex.**

- "Heero? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous l'apporter, cette armure mobile?"

- "Nous avons le patron de l'entreprise et la secrétaire en otage." Répondit Heero d'une voix impassible. "Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de refuser quoique ce soit à deux Preventers professionnels qui possèdes 10 kilos de barbiturique et le détonateur qui les fera exploser."

Bloqués au 54ème étage d'un building, Heero et Duo, envoyés à la demande de Lady Une pour une mission exceptionnelle, n'avaient pas été informés que des fuseaux lasers pivotants balayaient le couloir de la chambre forte.  
Ignorance qui leur coûta le déclenchement des alarmes !  
Après avoir rapidement volé l'objet de leur quête, (un dossier top secret gardé derrière une porte de 1/2 tonnes de plomb, protégée par six verrous) ils n'avaient hélas put échapper à la garde des lieux, et s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau même du dirigeant, le prenant lui et sa secrétaire en otage. Ils avaient donné leurs prérogatives aux ennemis, et attendaient maintenant une armure mobile en échange de la vie du directeur et de l'autre employée. L'engin leur permettrait de fuir tout en semant leurs poursuivants sans trop de problèmes.  
Heero, assis sur le bureau, chargeait son automatique avec un calme surprenant, propre au « perfect soldier ». Duo, un peu plus énervé, ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets vers les fenêtres, attendant d'apercevoir l'armure mobile promise.

- "Je ne vois rien!" S'exclama t'il en inspectant une fois de plus le vide béant qu'offrait la vitre. "Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission! Ca faisait bien un an que j'avais plus touché à une arme! Mon entreprise avec Hilde prospérait, mon projet de création d'un orphelinat avançait... ! Alors: qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission?"

- "Assied toi et calme-toi, baka!" Suggéra Heero sur un ton cassant.

02 s'exécuta en lançant un ironique:

- "Tout de suite, chef!"

Adossé contre le mur, il surveillait les deux otages évanouis, gisant dans le bureau d'à côté. Il sentait en lui un certain stress et se demandait sincèrement si cela était du à l'attente. Curieusement, il n'éprouvait aucune peur ou angoisse… non! Il ressentait plutôt… de l'excitation! Il porta ses yeux sur Heero et le détailla avec envie.

-°Merde! Maxwell! A quoi tu penses, gars! C'est pas le moment! On est en pleine mission!°

Et pourtant l'envie était bien là, au fond de ses entrailles, et ne cessait de croître.

-°Shit… Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… et… et pourquoi son satané spandex noir est si moulant!°

Il humecta ses lèvres, son regard toujours rivé vers la silhouette de son coéquipier. Il sentait en lui quelque chose de bestial qui le poussa à se lever. Il s'approcha de 01 avec une grâce féline, sa natte battant sensuellement aux creux de ses reins. Il ne pensait plus, ne raisonnait plus. Il y avait juste lui, cette pièce, et le type le plus sexy de tout l'univers sur qui il s'apprêtait de sauter. Remarquant son approche quelque peu intimidante et l'étincelle désireuse qui brillait dans ses yeux améthyste, Heero lui demanda froidement:

- "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

Duo fit glisser son visage à côté de celui du soldat et parfait et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- "J'ai envie de toi."

Heero put à peine formuler un "hn!" étonné que Maxwell s'était jeté sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le sol avant que 02 ne le plaque contre la moquette et le coince entre ses deux jambes. Heero essaya de se relever pour ordonner des explications mais Duo poussa son torse contre terre et, le surplombant avec arrogance souffla:

- "Laisse toi faire."

Shinigami approcha dangereusement son visage vers celui de son coéquipier. Heero, comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, lui ficha une bonne droite bien placée, évitant de justesse que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, et encore tout émoustillé par cette attaque surprise, hurla:

-"Duo! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête!"

02, accroupi sur le sol, se massait sa joue douloureuse. Alors qu'il virait au rouge pivoine et allait tenter d'expliquer sa soudaine pulsion, une armure mobile surgit devant les vitres. Heero se précipita vers le patron des entreprises Sundex, toujours évanoui, plaqua son revolver contre la tempe de l'homme et s'approcha de la vitre. Après un transfert rapide et sans encombre, Duo et Heero filaient à bord de l'engin. Ils furent pourchassés sur les premiers kilomètres mais réussirent vite à semer leurs ennemis.  
N'est pas ancien pilote de Gundam qui veut.  
Bientôt, un silence pesant s'installa dans le cockpit. Duo, honteux, ne comprenant lui-même son comportement précédent, repassait dans sa tête tous les arguments valables pour s'excuser. Jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, il finit par articuler:

- "Euh …Hee… Heero je…"

- "Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard!" Le coupa 01, concentré sur le pilotage de l'engin.

-"… D'accord." Accepta 02 en rougissant de plus belle.

Leur planque était une maison perdue en pleine forêt, cachée par d'immenses hêtres. Elle ne comptait aucun étage mais restait grande de part sa longueur. Pour plus de sécurité, au cas ou un capteur avait été placé sur l'armure mobile, ils placèrent l'engin à quelques kilomètres de la planque puis le détruirent avec le reste des explosifs. Ils se mirent à marcher en silence jusqu'à leur repère désert, où WuFeï devait normalement les rejoindre dans la soirée.  
Il s'avéra que le Chinois se trouvait déjà sur place, et il les accueillit:

- "Yuy, Maxwell. Comment cela s'est-il passé?"

-"Mission accomplie." répondit Duo en lançant dans les bras de WuFeï le dossier qu'ils avaient du récupérer.

Le sourire du chinois s'élargit alors qu'il inspectait l'objet de sa quête. Parcourant le dossier, il les remercia:

-"Sans vous, cette affaire allait reprendre du retard... Lady Une ainsi que les Preventers vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu remplir cette mission malgré votre situation actuelle."

Duo s'écroula dans le canapé et répondit:

- "Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, en tout cas! Je me rends compte que le temps des combats est décidément révolu pour moi! Je suis rouillé."

Heero, quant à lui, ne désirait non plus pas renouveler ce genre de service. Certes, la cause des Preventers était juste et WuFeï restait son ami, mais il avait juré de ne plus jamais tuer personne depuis qu'il avait mis un terme à l'affaire "Dekim- Mariemaia."

-"Au faite!" Se rappela soudain WuFeï. "Je ne sais comment mais Quatre a eu vent de cette opération. Il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec mon comportement. Il m'a demandé de m'excuser auprès de vous… Selon lui, je ne pouvais pas vous demander un tel service."

Le visage de Chinois se contracta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler des excuses. Ses dents grincèrent et sa langue émit un "pardon!", pas très convainquant.

-"Ce cher Quatre n'a donc décidément pas changé!" Lança Duo d'une voix amusé.

Mais quand le natté croisa le regard de Heero, il déchanta aussitôt, les souvenirs de son étrange comportement lui revenant en mémoire. Alors qu'une jolie teinte rouge apparaissait sur les joues de l'Américain, WuFeï déclara:

- "Quatre m'a aussi demandé de vous préparer à manger. Vos bols de riz sont prêts, il suffit de les mettre au micro-onde."

Heero se dirigea sans dire un mot vers la cuisine et réchauffa son repas tandis que Duo remettait un peu d'ordres dans ses idées.

WuFeï, quant à lui, voulait plus de détails à propos de la mission. Il s'assit donc face à Heero qui s'était mis à manger. Le natté arriva au même instant du salon, saisit sa propre assiette de riz sauté au poulet, et la mit au micro-onde.

-"Votre opération s'est elle déroulée sans encombre?" Demanda le Chinois. "Vous m'avez l'air bien silencieux: est-ce que quelque chose s'est mal passé?"

-"Demande à Duo." Se contenta de répondre 01 avant d'engloutir une bouché de riz.

Le jeune Américain qui attendait patiemment que la sonnerie du micro-onde retentisse, crispa soudain son dos et serra les poing. WuFeï s'adressa alors à lui:

-"Duo, tu peux m'expliquer? Vous n'avez du tuer personne, j'espère."

-"Non, non" Confirma t'il aussitôt d'une voix fiévreuse. "On a réussi la mission malgré que les alarmes se soient mises à sonner. Il a fallut qu'on rentre avec une armure mobile pour semer les poursuivants, car la sécurité de l'entreprise Sundex possède une offensive plutôt violente!"

-"Et pourquoi avez vous l'air si… déstabilisés, alors?" Questionna le Preventer.

-"Je… J'ai juste… perdu le contrôle un moment…!" Avoua Duo en ouvrant la porte battante de la machine pour y saisir son assiette.

Il déglutit difficilement puis alla s'asseoir à côté du Chinois.

-"Tu as perdu le contrôle de l'armure mobile? Tu conduisais? Ca m'étonne parce que d'habitude c'estYuy qui prend les comm…"

-"Non! … Non!" Coupa le jeune homme natté en rougissant. "C'est pas ça… je…WuFeï, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Le natté baissa les yeux en s'asseyant à table et s'empourpra de plus belle.

Heero, ayant fini son repas, se leva et déposa l'assiette dans l'évier. Il sortit sans un mot de plus de la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sans doute était-il déjà déterminé à commencer et AUSSI à finir son rapport, car il lui tardait que cette histoire se finisse. Lui non plus ne se laisserait pas reprendre à deux fois! C'était le dernier service qu'il rendait à Chang! Après tout, que les Preventers se débrouillent entre-eux; il en avait déjà beaucoup trop fait pendant la guerre contre Oz et les autres.

Duo mangea seul, honteux et perturbé. Il le savait, mais le redoutait: il allait devoir présenter des excuses à Heero…

Il était 3h00 du matin. Duo avait regardé la télé dans le salon de la misérable planque jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des rediffusions. A vrai dire, il avait prolongé sa "soirée canapé" un maximum de temps car il redoutait le moment fatidique.

Mais le moment fatidique était hélas arrivé.

Il n'y avait plus aucun programme potable et son pot géant de glace à la fraise restait désespérément… vide! Il se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre –donc par conséquence celle de Heero- prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Aucune voix ne répondit mais le bruit du clavier sur lequel le soldat parfait tapait stoppa, preuve qu'il avait entendu. Duo baissa la poignée de la porte et entra. Heero, dos à lui, face à son ordinateur, semblait très concentré sur son rapport. Duo referma la porte. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et commença:

-"Heero…je… je suis désolé."

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, ne se retournant même pas.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." Continua le jeune homme natté en serrant convulsivement ses doigts en en fixant la moquette. "Je…! C'est à peine croyable d'ailleurs moi-même je…"

Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Heero, quant à lui, pianotait toujours avec autant de dextérité sur son clavier. Le jeune homme natté se sentait un peu idiot à parler tout seul, dans le vent. Il reprit cependant sa confession:

- "A vrai dire, je n'ai pas senti le coup venir... Mais je te jure que si j'avais eu le contrôle je…HEERO! CA TE FENDRAIT LA GUEULE DE ME REGARDER QUAND JE TE PARLE ? …"

Cette fois-ci, l'asiatique avait réagi mais Duo regretta aussitôt ses paroles agressives. Il rougit encore plus et reformula de nouvelle excuse:

- "Sorry. Je ne voulais pas. C'est… partit tout seul. Enfin! Bref!" Conclu t'il sur un ton plus certain. "Je tenais à te dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, et que je regrette amèrement. Si je t'ai choqué, dégoûté ou si… je te dégoûte encore, sache que ce n'était pas moi qui agissais! Ce n'était plus moi!"

- "J'accepte tes excuses." Finit par dire Heero. "Si tu allais te coucher maintenant?"

-"Et toi…? Enfin je veux dire: tu vas encore travailler longtemps?"

-"Non. Je viens de terminer notre rapport. Nous repartirons demain sans faute avec WuFeï, et nos routes se sépareront."

-"Dis, Heero… Heu… Dans ton rapport tu as précisé que… enfin. Tu as écris ce qui s'est passé? Que je… je…"

Il balbutia sans réussir à finir sa phrase. Le soldat parfait l'acheva donc pour lui:

-"Que tu m'as sauvagement sauté dessus, avant de me plaquer sur le sol, et de tenter de me violer?"

-°Oh, God! Si j'avais su que la seule fois au Heero Yuy daignera à formuler spontanément une si longue phrase se sera pour entendre CA!° Se maudit Duo à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Après un sourire gêné, le natté avoua timidement en frottant son front d'une main tremblante:

"C'est… c'est ça… Est-ce que tu l'as inscrit?"

Lourd silence.  
Curieuse attente.  
Stress qui augmente.

Heero fit pivoter sa chaise roulante et se retrouva face à l'Américain, toujours debout devant la porte. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Puis enfin, la voix tant attendue s'éleva. Une voix grave empreinte de compassion:

-"Non."

-°Ooooouf! Thank you, God!° "Merci, Heero."

-"J'ai fait ça pour toi mais aussi pour moi."

-"Je sais…" Dit simplement Duo, avant de s'affaler sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Heero, quant à lui, quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers sa couche.

-"Demain, non rentrerons avec WuFeï . Tu prendras ta navette pour L2, moi je regagnerai L1, et nous n'entendrons plus parler de cette histoire."

-"Ce que tu voudras, tant qu'on puisse dormir un peu!" Répondit Duo.

Heero enleva son débardeur vert. Au moment où il passait son haut par-dessus sa tête, Duo ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard discret en sa direction. Ce torse musclé, ses fines côtes, cette taille arquée…  
Et ça le reprit.  
Cette envie remonta en lui aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon fend l'air!  
Duo passa une langue envieuse sur ses lèvres quand le soldat parfait ôta son spandex. Désormais son comparse se trouvait en boxer, et il se délectait à la vue de ce corps si parfait. Duo se redressa, accroupi sur son matelas puis s'approcha à quatre pattes pour atteindre l'extrémité de son lit, se rapprochant de l'objet de ses désirs. Il émit un ronronnement sensuel.

-"Hn?" Fit Heero en se retournant au son de cet appel suggestif!(Cette fois, au moins, il avait eu le temps de faire 'hn' XD !)

Le jeune homme comprit que le natté avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle. Ses yeux brillaient de désir tandis que son corps se mouvait félinement sur le lit. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour réagir! Duo renouvela à la vitesse de l'éclair son bond de fauve et réussit cette fois à embrasser à pleine bouche Heero. Celui-ci repoussa violemment l'Américain et se releva tout en reculant en maximum de son agresseur:

-"DUO! K'SO! TU VAS ARRETER, OUI!"

Il se frotta la bouche tout en crachotant de dégoût.

-"Mais, Hee-chan!" Fit-il d'une voix féline en s'approchant à nouveau. "On a même pas commencer!"

- "RECULE! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!" S'exclama Heero en agitant ses bras devant lui, craignant un nouvel assaut.

-"Allons. Ne joue pas la pucelle effarouchée." Susurra Duo en l'inspectant de haut en bas, s'humectant à nouveau les lèvres comme s'il se tenait devant une montagne de crème glacée. "A moins que tu sois encore puceau?"

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du Shinigami quand Heero vira au rouge. (Chose inhabituel) Il semblait avoir exposé au grand jour une fatalité.

-"Mais ça m'excites encore plus, ça!" Fit Duo en se glissant contre lui.

Heero était tétanisé. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il ne trouvait pas ça "normal" mais on ne lui avait jamais rien enseigné sur ce sujet.

-°Du clame! Pensa t'il. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. J'ai trois possibilités:  
1)lui mettre une droite pour le calmer  
2)essayez de le raisonné calmement  
3)…me laisser faire.°

Et, curieusement, cette troisième proposition commençait à le tenter depuis que Duo avait arraché sa propre chemise, laissant son torse musclé apparaître.  
D'un autre côté, persistait en lui la morale d'un soldat froid et méthodique, plus forte que tout le reste. Le jeune homme natté était maintenant plaqué contre son corps et, lui, contre le mur. Duo effectuait de discret mouvement de bassin pour attiser la virilité de Heero tout en plongeant sa tête dans la nuque du soldat parfait, lui léchant avidement le cou. C'est à ce moment très précis, sans doute attirer par les exclamations de Heero, que WuFeï débarqua dans la chambre.  
- "C'est vous qui…HEEEIN? " S'exclama le Chinois en ouvrant grand la bouche, les yeux tétanisés.

Le seul réflexe du Japonais fut de décrocher aussitôt une droite à Duo. Celui-ci s'étala encore plus magistralement que la première fois sur le sol!

-" Je…" Commença Heero, essayant de se justifier devant le Chinois qui avait fait irruption dans la chambre. "Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend! Il avait déjà essayé pendant la mission!"

-"Calme-toi, Heero." Conseilla Wu Feï tout en aidant le pauvre Duo à se relever.

Les idées du Shinigami semblaient avoir été remises en place depuis le coup de poing, mais il tanguait sur ses jambes, quelque peu sonné.

-"Duo? Tu as essayé de violer, Heero!" S'exclama WuFeï tandis qu'il l'aidait à tenir sur ses pieds.

L'Américain ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui s'était à nouveau passé. Il se sentait, lors de ces moments, posséder par une force supérieure devant laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister.  
Un pur instinct...bestial!

-"Je… God! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!" Avoua t'il. "Je crois que je suis malade. Je ne voulais pas… vraiment pas. Roooh! J'ai hoooonte!"

-"C'est sûrement ça: tu dois être malade." Décréta Heero en crachotant encore pour ne plus avoir le goût de Duo dans sa bouche. "Appelle Sally, WuFeï."

-"Allons, allons." Fit le Preventer en essayant de calmer la chose (il ne voulait surtout pas raconter une telle chose à Sally! Elle se payerait de leur tête. Et quelle honte est plus grande que d'être risible face à une onna?). "Ne nous emballons pas. Ce sont juste des poussées d'hormones peu banales."

-"Mais pourquoi je réagis comme çaaaa?" Se plaignit Duo. "Oh God! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive! °L° "

Agacé par toute cette histoire, le jeune Japonais lança un regard meurtrier à Duo qui déglutit difficilement. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre en claquant la porte. Le cœur de l'Américain endura un choc aussi douloureux que les charnières.  
Ça lui faisait mal!  
Mal que son cher soldat parfait le haïsse ainsi!  
Mal qu'il réagisse avec dégoût!  
Lui qui l'aimait… qui l'aimait tant! Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il glissa doucement sur la moquette. Duo, rouge de honte et la gorge nouée, décréta d'une voix brisée:

- "Pardon… Vraiment…je… je voulais pas. Pardon."

WuFeï s'approcha de lui et, comme il n'était pas très doué dans la consolation, il dit en tapant fortement dans le dos de l'Américain:

-"Ca va s'arranger, Duo. Va dormir. Demain nous rentrerons, et si tu rencontres encore ce genre de problèmes, va consulter un médecin."

-"Mais je…snif … je… hhuugh…n'arrive pas à… je me sens comme possédé…huu … je maîtrise plus … rien." Gémit-il.

-"Je crois pourtant qu'il est inutile d'appeler Sally. Elle ne pourra sans doute rien faire si elle ne peut pas t'ausculter."

-"Oui!" S'exclama aussitôt Duo. "Je vais… me reprendre!" Déclara t'il en levant le poing. "Duo Maxwell n'est pas faible à ce point!" :p

- "Crois-tu que G soit la cause de tes problèmes actuels?"

- "Comment ça? G?"

- "Je sais par exemple que J à eu recours à plusieurs techniques pour rendre le corps de Heero plus performant. Voila une chose que maître O ne se serait jamais permis sur moi ! Mais G en a sûrement fait de même sur ton corps… et peut être que tu souffres désormais d'effets secondaires."

Les yeux de l'Américain papillonnèrent deux fois, perdu, puis il frappa son poing dans sa main et déclara:

- "Mais oui! C'est sûrement ce vieux débris de champignon qui est une fois de plus la cause de mes problèmes!"

WuFeï, impassible, lui demanda:

- "Que comptes-tu faire?"

Un sourire Shinigamitesque se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et il déclara:

-"Je vais juste lui rendre une petite visite. Il réside bien sur terre, n'est ce pas?"

-"Oui. Il a établi dans l'On Aïda un laboratoire, sous le district des Preventers. Tu en veux l'adresse?"

-"Ouai!"

**---Fin du Flash-back---

* * *

**

Quand Duo eut avoué quel était son problème, tout s'éclaira soudain pour le vieux Prof G qui ne put s'empêcher de rire! Hilarité qu'il s'empressa de transformer en une quinte de toux, voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Shinigami!

-"Hahahahahah..hook hoko Kof…Kof! ..Rhuum. Atchou!Oui, donc, … je vois maintenant de quoi il s'agit."

-"Enfin!" S'exclama Duo en se laissant tombé sur la chaise en face du bureau. "Et qu'allez-vous faire pour que ça parte?"

-"Et bien, cela me paraît évident." Déclara le vieux savant. "La nature est ainsi faite, vous devrez vous débarrassez de ses pulsions par la voie habituel: les rapports physiques."

-"Whaaat?" Suffoqua Duo en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Attendez, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris: mes réactions ne sont pas normales! Pas normales!

-"Pas normales, oui, j'ai compris."Se moqua gentiment G.

-"Mais alors aidez moi! Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cet état! C'est sans aucun doute l'effet secondaire d'une de vos soi-disant « pilules magiques ». Vous m'en avez gavé comme une oie pour augmenter mes capacités aux combats! C'est que j'en ai gobées des pilules G-8, des pastilles G-19, des sirops G-2! Et maintenant, j'en subis des inconvénients des plus violents… ! Dès que je croise un beau… enfin, une belle femme, je veux lui sauter dessus, vous comprenez, ça?"

-"Ecouter Maxwell, il est tout à fait possible que le médicament G-19 ait ce genre de répercutions… et c'est tout a fait normal puisque son but premier était l'abstinence du sujet!"

-"QUOI! Vous m'avez drogué pour que je devienne impuissant!" Hurla Duo en se redressant soudain.

-"Cessez vos ébats vocaux, mon petit. Je sais que mon ouie décline à cause de la vieillesse mais tout de même, je ne suis pas sourd! Et pour vous répondre: oui! J'ai utilisé ce genre de remède afin que vous ne subissiez pas les désagréments de l'adolescence. Mais c'était une formule temporaire et maintenant toute votre abstinence ne peut plus être contenue et elle s'exprime de manière… formelle! De plus, vous ne pourrez pas vous …hum… "calmer" vous-même, car un instinct **_reproductif_** vous pousse à enfanter, et pas à vous soulager. Comprenez vous la nuance?"

-"Oui. Cette saloperie de G-19 me pousse à agir comme un animal lors de la période nuptial. Il faut que je baise, quoi! Avec une personne vivante!"

-"Oui, c'est ça. Et tant que vous n'obtiendrez pas satisfaction, vous essayerez encore et encore. Mais j'espère que vous ne sautez pas sur tous les premiers venus. Il doit quand même persister en vous une once de comportement humain, n'est ce pas ?"

Le sourcil droit de Duo se souleva. Il croisa ses bras en déclarant platement:

-"T'inquiète, papy! T'as rien à craindre, t'es pas du tout mon style ! ... Il n'empêche que j'agirai comme un lapin Duracel sous viagra, tant que je ne me serai pas défoulé! C'est ça?"

-"C'est ça." Répéta simplement G. "Ce que je te prescrit, c'est tout simplement d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Tu es assez mature pour se genre d'activité. L'idéal serait d'avoir un sujet conciliant qui te soulagerait toute les nuits."

-"Toutes les nuits?"S'exclama Duo.

Cela le dépassait! Voilà qu'on l'obligeait à coucher pour sa santé. Mais ou allait le monde, je vous jure?

-"Il reste un problème." Fit remarquer Duo. "Je suis célibataire ! Et je ne me trouverait pas une amourette en deux temps trois mouvements pour liquider ce problème!"

G rassembla ses mains sur le banc et déclara:

-"Et Mademoiselle Hilde qui vit avec toi, n'est-elle pas ta compagne?"

-"Non!" Tonna Duo en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est juste mon amie et je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. Ni elle d'ailleurs."

-"Et bien, qui dans ton entourage te plait physiquement et pourrait être conciliant? "

-"Mais personne ! "

-"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à l'un detes anciens compagnons d'armes de t'aider ? Ils te connaissent assez bien pour ça, non?"

Il fallut plusieurs seconde à Duo pour enregistrer, analyser puis comprendre l'information. Il cligna deux fois de ses grands yeux avant de crachoter nerveusement. Il s'appuya contre le rebord en bois de la table et tranquillisa ensuite sa respiration. Il déclara ensuite sur un ton cassant:

- "Hola ! Faut calmer les martini-gin, papy ! T'insinues que faut que je demande à Quatre, Trowa, Heero ou Wufeï de baiser avec moi? Mais c'est du pur délire, espèce d'alcoolique!"

- "Il est mieux de leur expliquer sagement la situation, non ? Ainsi, leur aide sera conciliante. C'est mieux que de les violer avec rage comme tu l'as tenté sur la personne de Heero Yuy."

- "Hein ? T'es au courant ! "

- "J m'a contacté hier et je comprends maintenant le sens de ses paroles. J'avoue être resté perplexe quand il m'a dit « ton étalon est un peu nerveux. Il a confondu le mien avec une jument. » Quand tu as débarqué avec votre problème, je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le lien. Mais tout m'apparaît clairement désormais."

Désespéré, le pauvre Duo s'écroula, la tête dans les bras, entre les portes plumes et le presse papier. Le vieux savant lui tapota gentiment le crâne et expliqua:

-"Haa! C'était plus facile à mon époque! Dans ce temps là, les filles de joies courraient encore les rues! Mais aujourd'hui, le gouvernement a interdit toute forme de prostitutions. C'est navrant pour toi, mais c'est comme ça. Mais ne craint rien : je vais passer un coup de fil à J, et lui demander que Heero t'aide à te soulager."

Duo redressa brusquement la tête et, éberlué, demanda :

- "Comment ? J qui dit à… ! Et tu crois vraiment que Heero acceptera ? Hin ! Faut pas rêvé ! "

- "Je tiens à assumer mes responsabilités. Je t'ais mis dans cet état, et je t'en sortirai ! Yuy sera un excellent remède puisqu'il semble te plaire. L'ordre venant de son propre mentor, il ne pourra le refuser, crois moi… Dans moins de 24H00, tu seras au lit avec ton plus beau fantasme. Alors: a qui on dit merci, petit?"

Duo ne répondit pas, tétanisé, subjugué, interdit. Il resta immobile, en silence, fixant G avec véhémence.

* * *

_À suivre..._

Oui, je sais, ça s'annonce plutôt chaud, n'est ce pas? Une cure de sexe avec le soldat parfait, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais bon...Nous, on peut toujours rêvé, hein?  
Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que Duo aura encore une once de dignité et refusera galamment la proposition. Même si elle est très alléchante… !

Merci de reviewer! Bisous et au chapitre suivant, guys and girls ! XD  
Flo-de-Miel.


	2. Running Instinct

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** angst, aventure.

**Réponses aux reviews:** merci a tacki-chan, iriachan, Sailor Sayuri, yuya chan, Isis, lihiel, ephemeris, neko, Syt', kaoru, ame sœur, AkinoSabaku, kikunosuke, magigal girl kiki, echizen, yat, babou, hanako 32, Dame Emma, Florinoir, Onizuka et onarluca. J'espère que tous vous aimerez cette suite. :-D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Running Instinct**

Duo était totalement abasourdi par la proposition de son mentor.  
G lui donnait tout simplement la possibilité de coucher avec Heero, tous les soirs, sans que celui-ci ne puisse le refuser.  
Tout ça pour soigner les effets secondaires d'un stupide remède.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama le natté en mesurant les invivables conditions que cela engendrerait. Tu ne téléphoneras pas à J ! C'est abject : je ne veux pas forcer Heero à faire une chose dont il n'a nullement envie!

- Parce que tu penses peut-être que 01 a choisi sa position de soldat? Qu'il avait envie de se battre pendant la guerre, de tuer des gens ? Crois-moi, ce petit service ne le fera pas frémir ! C'est un bon élément de guerre, il est donc habitué à exécuter des choses qui le répugnent.

- Et c'est bien là le problème : je ne veux pas paraître à ses yeux comme une chose _répugnante_ !

- Mais que faire, alors?

La tête du natté se rabaissa et il déclara tristement:

- Peut-être que j'aurai de la chance, pour une fois. Peut-être que je n'aurais qu'à me balader dans la rue pour faire la connaissance d'une fille chouette, sympa et pas compliquée. Une fille qui accepterait que je lui offre un verre, que je pourrais ramener chez moi le soir et ... et qui m'aidera.

- Une fille à qui tu ne pourras rien répondre quand elle te demandera ton âge? Une fille qui restera ignorante de ton passé de meurtrier ? Qui se demandera à quoi tu as exercé ta jeunesse et pourquoi tu ne veux rien lui avouer… ? Hum ! Tu peux toujours rêvé, petit !... Je te le dis : ma proposition est la meilleure. Une cure d'une semaine en compagnie de Heero, et tout s'arrangera.

- JAMAIS ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU ALCOOLIQUE ! Hurla Duo en se redressant. J'ai assez perdu de temps ici à écouter tes ignobles solutions! Je vais rentrer chez moi, expliquer la situation à Hilde, et à deux, on trouvera une bien meilleure solution ! … Sur ce, au revoir !

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Juste avant qu'il ne claque la porte, G parvint à lui dire :

- Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où tu changes d'avis.

°°°

Il faisait nuit, il faisait noir. Les rues de la colonie L2 étaient plongées dans l'obscurité humide d'un crépuscule hivernale.  
Les trottoirs ? Tous déserts…  
Les boutiques ? Toutes fermées…  
Les maisons ? Sans lumières…  
Le silence ? Partout empreint…

Et pourtant, parmi ces asphaltes sans bruits, un son de pas précipité résonnait lugubrement. C'était un homme, seul, apeuré, qui courrait. Il transpirait, pleurait, se maudissait. Il errait à s'en fendre le cœur dans ce désert noir. Sa natte balançait derrière lui comme un membre mort, son visage était déformé par la colère et la tristesse.

Colère contre lui.  
Tristesse envers elle.

Il gémissait misérablement, sans perdre la vitesse de sa course douloureuse. Il s'essoufflait dans des paroles égarées:

- "uh… ah… ah…Pardon, Hilde. Pardonne-moi…ah… je voulais pas… ha… pas… ah… ah…"

Sa respiration saccadée lui creva les poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas de plus. Il s'écroula alors comme un misérable pantin de bois sur le dallage gris d'un trottoir souillé. Ses sanglots rauques perçaient le silence de la nuit. Il regarda ses mains ensanglantées… Il ne comprit qu'après quelques secondes d'égarement que ce n'était pas son sang, mais bien celui de Hilde.

Il avait brisé une fleur pure, et la fleur avait saignée…  
_Il se dégoûtait._  
Elle dormait paisiblement, dans son lit de petite fille. Il s'était approché dans le noir, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.  
_Il se dégoûtait.  
_Il lui avait soudain sauté dessus, et elle s'était réveillée. Elle s'était débattue en vain parmi les oreillers, alors qu'il lui avait arraché son pyjama. Le drap l'avait emmêlée, les bras de Shinigami l'avaient retenue violement.  
_Il se dégoûtait.  
_Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, une douleur lancinante lui avait déchiré son bas-ventre. Elle avait hurlé comme une folle, mais il avait été encore plus fou qu'elle.  
Et il avait prit du plaisir, cette infâme crapule de démon. Cette bête incontrôlable qui ne fonctionnait… qu'à l'instinct.  
_Il se dégoûtait._

Il l'avait violée dans son sommeil.

Et Dieu, Ciel… il se dégoûtait, maintenant! Il se dégoûtait!_  
_Seul, perdu, avec un passé si proche qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, il était terrorisé. Une folie d'incompréhension s'était colée comme un masque à sa face. Les larmes inondaient ses joues en même temps que les gouttes de sueurs. Appuyé dos contre le mur, il se mit à battre des jambes dans l'air, comme s'il se noyait, comme s'il tombait dans un gouffre étroit et qu'il essayait de se rattraper vainement. Ses semelles crissèrent contre les pavés, alors que ses jambes et ses bras meurtris encaissaient des coups supplémentaire.

Le silence de la nuit reprit bientôt le dessus quand Duo, mort de fatigue, s'écroula comme un pauvre pantin sur le sol. Ses yeux où s'animaient une étrange lueur d'incompréhension restaient à fixés ses mains ensanglantées.

Le temps passa, et chaque seconde semblait plus pénible pour la pauvre conscience de Duo. Un reflet lumineux de vitre, étalée comme un drapeau blanc sur la route, attira son attention. Il releva le menton pour déceler la source de ce rayonnement nocturne incongru.

C'était la lune… La lune qui reflétait sa pâle lueur contre une cabine téléphonique en verre, qui elle même renvoyait le rayon au sol, là, juste à quelques mètres de Duo.

Le natté se releva lentement. Par réflexe, il appuya soudain sa main contre une épaule douloureuse qu'il avait sans doute fracturée en se débattant tout seul. D'une démarche lente, silencieuse et tibutante, il s'approcha de la cabine téléphonique. Il y pénétra sans se soucier de la souffrance qui émanait chacun de ses muscles et qui lui criait de ne plus bouger. D'une main sec et précise, il saisit le combiné, tapa un numéro puis… attendit. Après une dizaine de sonnerie, la voix endormie d'un vieil homme lui répondit:

- Allo?

- j…j… G? umpf… C'est moi… J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

°°°

6 jours que Duo était dans cette base. 36 heures maintenant qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil hypnotique, dans un état profond de catalepsie. Etendu sur un lit blanc, immaculé, sa silhouette chétive, les yeux grand ouvert, fixait un plafond lumineux. Ses cheveux, étendus comme une auréole sainte autour de son visage endormi, semblaient aussi morts et ankylosés que son corps.

Sur son bras gauche, on pouvait remarquer la trace de piqûres anciennes. G lui avait fait plusieurs analyses sanguines, ainsi que de nombreux autre tests, afin de mieux saisir le concept des ses crises. Qu'est ce qui les provoquaient? Quelles étaient leur degrés de puissance? Leur fréquence? Commet les arrêtés? Les réponses n'étaient désormais plus en suspend, mais il semblait que la vie du natté, elle bien.

- Duo? Duo, est ce que tu m'entends?… C'est le professeur G. Si tu m'entends, cligne une fois des yeux.

Un battement de cils.

- Bien. Je vais te faire un bilan de la situation, d'accord? Le détecteur que je t'ai envoyé dans le corps t'a beaucoup affaibli, tu as dormis pendant 36 heures d'affilés. J'ai cependant put en tirer toutes les informations que je désirais. J'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour toi: tes crises peuvent facilement être arrêtées. Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à les faire disparaître grâce à des calmants. Mais si tu continues d'en prendre, cela pourrait t'abrutir. … Il y a une autre solution, que j'ai pu étudier plus un profondeur, et qui est réalisable.  
- Hi… Hilde?  
- Tu parles…! C'est bien! Ton amie est parfaitement entourée. Je tiens cette information de source sûre. Elle est actuellement logée dans un hôpital psychiatrique où elle suit une suivi psychologie très performant. Elle a accepté d'étouffer l'affaire. Elle ne dévoilera pas le nom de son agresseur. Tu es couvert, Duo.

-… Je suis un monstre.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas: tu guériras. Je t'en fait le serment. Comme je t'en ai déjà parlé, il faut dans ton cas combattre le mal par le mal. Le seul moyen de faire disparaître ses crises est d'avoir des rapports sexuels avant même que ton corps ne le désire. Selon les tests que j'ai fait, il semblerait que l'I.A. apparaisse toutes les 12 heures. Deux fois par jour, quelqu'un devra donc te soulager. Pendant environ trois mois. Car les rébus de particules qui troublent ton organisme ont besoin de tout ce laps de temps pour être évacués. Mais peut-être que cela prendra moins longtemps: nous ferons des tests ultérieurement pour voir l'avancement de ta guérison.

-…  
- Duo, tu restes silencieux?… Te souviens-tu que nous avions parler de Heero? … Et bien… Tout est arrangé. Il le fera.

- t.. é… a  
- Comment?  
-T.. é… a

Le professeur G se pencha pour mieux saisir les mots du natté. En un soubresaut de vie, Duo parvint à soulever son cou et dit très clairement:

- Tuez… moi.

G se redressa de surprise en écarquillant des yeux. D'une voix pleine de compassion, il expliqua alors:

- Mais mon pauvre ami, regarde toi!… Tu es déjà mort.

a suivre…


	3. Star Instinct

**Serie **: Gundam Wing

**Autrice** : Flo-de-Miel

**Couple** : 02xcentaines d'inconnus, 01x02

**Remerciements**:à tous les patients (et les impatients aussi) qui ont attendu le troisième chapitre de cette fic: Chapitre 3que j'ai fait, effacé, refait, réffacé, pour enfin découvrir ce que je cherchais: une toute autre approche!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Star Instinct**

Un matin, je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital,où G me faisait subir quelques derniers tests, et Heero Yuy se tenait debout, droit, habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jeans clair, devant moi.

Les premiers mots qu'il m'a dit furent « je veux bien coucher avec toi, pour t'aider. »

Imaginez l'étât de choc !

Longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais aimer.

On m'a d'ailleurs dit que j'étais un monstre, parce que je n'aimais personne.  
Parce que je ne me trouverai jamais d'épouse, parce que je ne cherchais pas l'amour.

Moi j'y connais rien à l'amour.

Et les autres en parle, en parle, en parle, comme si ils le vivaient chaque jour.

Je sais même pas ce que c'est "avoir le coup de foudre".

Est ce que ça fait mal?  
On m'a dit que oui, un peu.  
Est ce que ça fait doux?  
On m'a dit que oui, mais pas beaucoup.

Autour de moi les gens se scandent à parler d'amour, comme si c'était vital de le connaître.  
Et quand je prend cet air de celui qui écoute mais qui ne comprend pas, et qui en a rien à foutre, on se tourne vers moi et on me demande:  
"Et toi, Duo? C'est pour quand le grand amour?"

Et si j'ai à ce moment une bière en main, l'irrésistible envie de la lui foutre dans la gueule me prend, mais comme si je suis un gentil, un passif, un poli, je n'en fait rien.

Arrêtez de me juger, comme si c'était catastrophique. On a tous des notions d'amour très différentes, j'en suis intimement persuadé.  
Y'a des gens qui tombent amoureux par un simple regard et d'autres qui ont du mal a vraiment le ressentir. Y'a des gens qui diront « celui la, je l'aime bien », alors qu'ils ne l'aiment pas vraiment. D'autres qui, plus timide, diront qu'elle ne ressentent rien pour un tel alors que, au fond d'elles-mêmes, elles brûlent d'amour.

Je vais arrêter avec mes thèses à la con, elles sont incompréhensibles.  
Puis j'en ai même pas besoin, pour moi tout est clair!

Je n'aime personne.

Pardonnez-moi si c'est un pêché, il n'est pas volontaire.

Je ne me suis jamais fendu le cœur par passion, jamais une belle jeune fille ne m'a fait tourner la tête. Je sens le désir mais je ne sens pas l'affection.  
Peut-être que je m'y prends mal? Mais c'est parce qu'on ne ma pas apprit à bien m'y prendre.

Mais par extension, si je dis que je n'aime personne, c'est parce que j'aime tout le monde au même pied d'égalité.  
Je ne pas de préférence, pas de préférée. Alors je pourrais balancer au premier de mes amis des "je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi, coucher avec toi, vieillir à tes côtés", que ce serait la vérité.

Ca doit être ça: je dois quelque part, déborder d'amour pour arriver, ainsi, à aimer l'humanité.  
Vous entendez, bande d'ignorants? Moi je connais l'amour jusqu'au bout des doigts.  
Il n'a plus de secret pour moi.  
J'en ai aimé de toutes les sortes et de tous les âges! J'ai aimé des filles et des garçons, des vieux et des jeunes, des intelligents et des cons, des timides et des extravertis, des dominants et des dominés : je vous aime tous d'amour sincère, je pourrais tous vous faire l'amour, vieillir à vos côtés, je me meurt d'amour pour vous, et prie pour vous voir encore.

Moi, j'aimais tout le monde…

comprenez-vous?

Puis, ce jour là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais une personne plus que les autres!  
J'avais enfin ouvert les yeux!

Et cette personne se tenait devant moi.

Comment avais-je plus l'ignorersilongtemps ?  
Et j'ai pensé : « alors, …c'est ça l'Amour ? L'amour avec un grand A ? »

Et je l'aimais tellement, tellement, tellement, que j'ai répondu :

-"Non. Merci, Heero. J'ai trouvé une autre solution. "

C'était une solution auquel j'avais mûrement réfléchi.  
Une solution qui m'a débarrassé de tous mes problèmes, de cette « maladie », mais qui, hélas, par la suite, m'apporta bien plus de problèmes que je ne l'aurais cru.

Cette solution c'était tout simplement…  
abandonner l'anonymat.

_Et dis moi, maintenant, qui viendra me sauver?_

Quand on a fait de moi la nouvelle star, l'attraction du moment, l'idole du peuple, personne ne m'avait prévenu…  
Personne,  
aucun,  
pas un,  
parmi tous ces crétins de fans, d'agents et de contrats foireux ne m'avaient mis en garde. …  
Et pourtant, croyez-moi, ça aurait dû être écrit en grand sur chaque poster, sur chaque close, sur chaque label:

"La célébrité, c'est nocif pour la santé."

Je me présente, je suis Duo Maxwell, je suis un justicier, je me bouge pour la paix, je me booste à la bonne humeur, j'aime ma philosophie et ma joie de vivre, je ne quitte plus jamais ma bible depuis l'incendie de l'église Maxwell, je vis dans l'unique but de prendre une revanche sur la vie, et d'être heureux. Mais la chose que j'aime par dessus tout, ce sont mes potes: Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï.

Et putain, qu'est ce que je peux raconter comme foutaises!

Je me présente, je suis devenu Max, je suis un jeune de la Think Glorious Generation, je me bouge sur la musique des clubs huppés, je me booste à la cocaïne, j'aime ma villa à Monaco, je ne quitte plus jamais mon beretta depuis que je me suis mis à la paranoïa, je vis dans l'unique but de me faire du fric, et des groupies. Mais la chose que j'aimerais toujours par dessus tout, ce sont mes anciens potes que j'ai plus vus depuis3 mois: Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï.

J'ai raccroché ma vie d'anonyme à l'âge de 17 ans, à cause d'un bête problème de cul. C'est con, non? Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans et trois moiset j'ai plus de problème de cul (loin de là.)  
Mais j'en ai d'autres…

Mon horaire c'est: levé à 13h00 entre deux filles bien garnies,  
cocktail à 14h00 en guise de petit déjeuné,  
massage à 15h00 avec une créature de rêve pour cuver avant les interviews de l'après-midi.  
18h00, je m'affiche dans des restos dont les poubelles me nourrissaient quand j'étais gosse.

Tu parles d'une revanche sur la vie…

_Et dis moi, maintenant, qui viendra me sauver?  
Maintenant que je n'ai plus de misère apparente  
Que ma détresse est cachée au fond de mes propriétés  
Et que mes vrais amis trouvent ma vie écœurante?_

20h00 sortie dans mes clubs,  
21h00 je pars pour une tournée d'hypocrisie,  
22h00 je salue des connaissances,  
23h00 je m'offre 3 grammes de rêves,  
01h00 j'ai l'impression de jouer au infirmier,  
04h00 je suis au bord de l'overdose,  
05h00 je plane jusqu'à ma villa avec une ou deux pouliches bien garnies dont je me fous du nom.  
Et je baise, je baise. Je me défonce à la coke et à la vodka. Et je baise…

Puis le lendemain… le lendemain… tout recommence.

Quand je me ballade en ville, les panneaux publicitaires me renvoient mon regard.  
Je suis affiché un peu partout ; à la télé on n'entend que moi, les magazines veulent tous ma photo en couverture, la radio passe mon dernier tube.  
Et comme une poupée satisfaite je me laisse porté par le flot de l'hystérie.

J'ai sorti un album idiot dont je ne connais même pas le titre, et qui a pourtant fait un tabac. Les libraires ont tous accueillis avec ferveur ma biographie dont je n'ai pas écrit une ligne et dont je n'ai pas lu un mot.

J'ai pris des cours de golf et des cours de piano. D'ailleurs, pour l'anecdote, il paraît que je suis doué en musique! Et pourtant, les seules partitions qui me servent sont quelques photos de mes amis.  
Mes amis, vous vous souvenez ? Mes vrais.  
Comme je pige que dalle à ces portées remplis de petits points noirs trop serrés, j'ai préféré intégrer par cœur des morceaux entiers. J'enregistre de manière mécanique les positions des doigts et je copie pâlement mes professeurs.  
Maintenant, j'ai emmagasiné entre mes fins doigts un bon répertoire, et je n'ai plus besoin de personne pour m'apprendre à jouer.  
Alors, je place une jolie image devant mes yeux et je fait vogué mes doigts sur le clavier, sans me soucier de savoir si je joue du Bach, du Beethoven ou du Mozart.  
Mon image préférée, c'est celle de mon petit soldat parfait; elle ne rend mélancolique, me fait rêver. Avec elle devant les yeux, l'inspiration fait frétiller mes doigts et les notes se créent comme par enchantement.  
Quand je joue, je me sens bien, je me sens libre, je me sens paisible… comme, amoureux? Hélas, ces moments de calme affable deviennent de plus en plus rares. Aujourd'hui, mes doigts tremblent à cause des drogues et je m'énerve facilement dès que je fais une mauvaise note, que je bute, que je percute.  
Et je pleurs tout seul comme un con, avec mon piano noir pour seul ami, avec ses cordes silencieuses qui n'arrivent pas à me consoler.

_Et dis moi, maintenant, qui viendra me sauver?  
_

Je me sens encore plus misérable que quand j'étais gosse et que j'errais dans les rues à la recherche d'un soupçon de nourriture. Je me sens encore plus orphelin qu'avant la guerre, et pourtant tout le monde voudrait faire partie de ma famille désormais.

Y'a tant de gens qui m'aiment, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, n'est ce pas? Parce qu'en réalité, tous ses fans ignorent qui je suis… Et j'attend comme un con qu'une fée vienne frapper à ma porte, me fasse découvrir que l'amour n'est pas en sentiment mort.  
Pourtant, j'en ai branché pas mal des jolies mécaniciennes en coulisses, je me suis même tapé des caméramans, pour tout vous dire!  
J'ai goûté à tous les plaisirs, à toutes la saveurs. J'ai essayé toutes les positions, je les connais par cœur.  
Mais malgré ses centaines de soumises qui se sont allongées pour moi, malgré les nombreux novices qui m'ont soufflé "c'était ma première fois", je n'en n'ai pas trouvé un qui m'a enfin prouvé que l'amour existait vraiment.

_Et dis moi, maintenant, qui peut encore me sauver?_

C'est Vendredi soir, j'ai le sommeil léger. Y'a deux filles entres mes bras qui font semblant de dormir. Je fais un mauvais rêve donc je m'agite entre les couvertures humides…

Soudain, un choc!  
Je me réveille en sursaut.

J'ai un beretta pointé en pleine face. Je cligne deux fois des yeux sans rien piger.  
Puis, la silhouette se dessine derrière le viseur du flingue: j'aperçois deux yeux cobalts qui n'expriment que le dégoût et la répulsion. J'articule:

-"Merde, Heero? C'est toi, mec?"

Y'a Lina, euh, non… Lolita ou Loana… °puis merde, j'en sais rien° qui se tortille à côté de moi et qui se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux et fixe le nouveau venu sans même apercevoir son flingue pointé entre mes deux yeux. Et cette pouffe commence à glousser:

-"Salut beau gosse, on se fait une partie à quatre?"

J'ai tellement honte que j'ai envie d'étouffer la fille avec un oreiller pour qu'elle se taise. Pourquoi elle pouvait pas la fermer, celle là?

Heero ne répond rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'a pas entendue et c'est tant mieux.

°Oh, pardonne moi, Heero. Pardonne moi, je suis si pitoyable comme tu me vois là.°

Je me redresse un peu et je soupire.

-"Ben vas-y, tire."

-"…"

Il baisse son beretta et je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment soulagé. Il contourne le lit, et attend.  
Il veut que je me lève, je le vois dans ses yeux.  
Je passe par dessus Nikita et j'aperçois alors que cette pov' gosse n'a sans doute pas plus de 15 ans.  
Et moi je l'ai baisé.  
Y'a du sang sur le drap. Faut dire, j'étais tellement pété que je m'en n'étais même pas rendu compte…  
J'ai l'impression d'être un odieux voleur.

Je me lève, je chancèle… Les drogues ne sont pas encore tombées, il n'est que 10h00. Heero voit ma faiblesse, il s'approche, m'aide à me mettre sur mes pieds. Puis…Il me saisit ! Il me soulève délicatement en calant mes genoux et en maintenant mes épaules, puis me porte, comme si je pesais qu'une plume.

J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse qui se fait enlever par son prince.  
C'est juste que mon conte de fée est un peu tordu.  
Parce que y'a que deux princes et pas de princesses.  
Que je ne suis pas prisonnier par un dragon mais par la décadence.  
Et que mon sauveur n'est ni charmant, ni méchant.

Il me conduit sans un mot hors de la villa. Arrivé dehors, on passe à côté de la piscine, on évite les bouteilles de vodka et de martini qui traînent sur la terrasse, et on s'approche de la voiture garée en contre-bas. Il me jette sur les sièges arrières de la jeep puis s'en va au volant. Je m'écroule littéralement, je suis crevé mais rassuré.

_Dis, Heero, tu es venu me sauver, pas vrai?_

Mes paupières frétillent nerveusement et mes pupilles glauques découvrent la clarté du matin. J'ignore pourquoi mais, aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. Les draps blancs qui m'enroulent sont frais: ils sentent le muguet. Mon corps à demi nu est baigné d'une lumière vive qui m'éblouit sans pourtant agresser mes yeux. Je m'étire paresseusement et me redresse.

Et là, c'est l'incompréhension: je ne suis pas chez moi. Cette chambre est bien plus vaste que la mienne, et est dotée d'une immense baie vitrée qui donne sur la plage. Dehors, le vent semble souffler fort, si j'en juge par la nappe qui se soulève dangereusement sur la table de la terrasse. Les vagues s'écrasent une à une en émettant des grondements sourds et puissants. Je panique un peu et essaye de me rassurer.  
Si j'avais été enlevé, on ne m'aurait sûrement pas laissé sans surveillance.  
J'ai la gueule de bois à cause des six bouteilles que j'ai vidé hier, et mon pauvre nez commence déjà à pisser de sang.

C'est pareil tout les matin,  
C'est à cause de la coke que je m'enfile comme si c'était des sucettes.  
C'est à grande peine que je me remémore ma soirée d'hier mais, heureusement, les évènement de la veille me reviennent en mémoire: Heero!  
Je suis chez lui! Je remarque soudainement ma tenue d'Adam et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.  
Je ne suis pourtant plus un prude puceau, mais j'ai quand même honte à l'idée que Heero, LE Heero que je connais, LE soldat parfait, ait du me transporter comme ça.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, je me recroqueville au fond du lit, je m'enrobe pudiquement de ce drap blanc.  
De ce maigre tissu trop transparent.  
Mais pourquoi j'ai tellement honte, moi qui croyait avoir atteint le summum de l'impudeur, de la déchéance et des débauches? Moi qui baisais dans des mêlés de corps perdus, dans des mêlés d'âmes déchues, dans les méandres de la dépravation… j'ai honte de ma nudité!  
C'est parce que j'ai la trouille…  
J'ai peur qu'il voit ce que je suis devenu!  
Ca doit être écrit quelque part,  
quelque part sur mon corps,  
je sais pas où, mais j'en suis sûr…  
C'est gravé partout sur ma peau :"_Duo Maxwell, dépravé de luxe, ancien soldat déchu par les richesses et les caprices"._

Heero est devant moi, debout, grand, imposant. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me ressortir cette même phrase qu'il y a deux mois :

« Duo, je veux bien coucher avec toi, pour t'aider ».

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne servirait à rien.  
Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrais très bien répondre oui, car je suis tellement désabusé par la vie que je ne sais même plus si je l'aime plus que d'autre. Si, je possède encore pour lui cet amour avec un grand A. Cette affection qui m'avait fait répondre jadis « Non. Merci, Heero. J'ai trouvé une autre solution. »

Son regard froid parcours la chambre.  
Il s'assure que je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir parce qu'il fixe la fenêtre. Il s'avance silencieusement vers moi, un pas devant l'autre, un air sérieux scotché sur sa putain de face impassible.  
Mais qu'est ce que t'attends pour me gueuler dessus, qu'est que t'attends pour me cracher au visage!  
Il pose un plateau sur la table de chevet. Il me tend un verre rempli d'eau et une pilule rouge.

-"Pour la tête."Explique t'il brièvement. "Je vais revenir avec un mouchoir pour ton nez ; il saigne."

Mon nez ? Ha oui, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié que je pissais de sang. Je regarde la pilule, perplexe.  
-°Bof, si ça peut lui faire plaisir ! Avec toutes les pilules que je m'envoie, celle-là ne peut pas me faire de mal. S'il croit que ses médocs vont m'aider à ne plus souffrir, à ne plus entendre mes vieux démons…! Il se plante royalement, le con.°

Je prends, j'avale, comme un automate. Il me regarde gober la chose comme une mère qui surveille son fils malade. Je repose le verre sur le tableau et j'article enfin:

-"Qu'est ce que je fais ici, Heero?"

-"Tu es en cure de désintoxication."

-"Cure? T'as dit cure?"

Ma voix est ironique, blessante, méprisante. Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais c'est sortit tout seul, sans doute parce que je me sens con et que ça m'irrite.

-"Et si ça me plait pas? Qui t'a permis de m'imposer ça? Tu sais que c'est un délit grave, un kidnapping?"

-"Tais-toi!" Lâche t'il soudainement en reprenant son plateau.

Heero tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce.  
Il ne veut pas jouer, il impose son choix, sa loi.  
Mais, foi de Shinigamin ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Je suis ne suis plus Duo Maxwell, le brave petit con qui exécutait ses missions sans bronchés et qui se faisait descendre un sourire au lèvres.  
Je ne suis plus l'imbécile qui encaisse gentiment un coup de poing de le ventre, lors de l'interception de l'opération météore 2, et qui parvient à le lui pardonner.

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu un privilégié! J'ai pris pour habitude de donner les ordres, plus de les recevoir! Je n'ai plus rien pardonné depuis deux ans, j'ai détruit toute once de pureté.

Oui, je suis devenu un déchet.  
Mais un déchet qui méprise les autres.

-"Heero, connard, me parle pas sur ce ton! Je me barre si je veux, quand je veux, pigé? J'tai pas demandé ton aide, mec! T'es venu, tu m'as emmené de force, tu m'as…!"  
**CLIC**  
Le bruit de l'armement me pétrifie. Le soldat parfait a réagi à mon attaque mais, comme à ses vielles habitudes, il n'aime pas parler. Il s'est retourné en pointant vers moi son beretta, le viseur bien orienté sur ma face. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grands.  
Mais depuis quand j'ai peur de lui?

-"Tu la fermes, Maxwell. Tu n'es pas dans un de tes palaces où les soubrettes exécutent tes caprices d'enfant gâté. Alors tu te tais, ou c'est moi qui trouve un moyen définitif pour que tu ne puisses plus parler."

Je ne le reconnais plus.  
Ou, tout simplement, je ne le connais plus.

Il claque la porte sans plus de cérémonie et je me sens comme un crétin impuissant dans cet horrible lit trop grand.

Mon prestige, ma gloire, mes faveurs : tout ce qui faisait de moi un star, se sont envolés, partis en fumé face à lui.

Pour Heero, je suis redevenu un baka Américain pathétique et pitoyable, rien de plus.

_Dis Heero, j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous de me sauver…?

* * *

_

_**A suivre…**_

Et oui, je sais... Qui l'eut cru? Vous vous imaginiez Heero et Duo, conditionné dans un appartement, avec un horaire fixe de rapports?... Et bien moi aussi! Du moins, au commencement.  
Après, mon esprit en dérive à imaginé, imaginé, imaginé... Je voulais une histoire où l'amour, après maint et moults aventures, pourra VRAIMENT s'écrire avec un grand A indélébile.

Reviews? merci d'avance!


	4. Le malaise

**Auteur:** Flor-de-Miel  
**Notes:** ... euuuh. je suis... inexcusable? chiante?... absente, oui.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le malaise**

La guerre.

Pour Duo, cela semblait remonter à si loin qu'il aurait pu penser se trouver dans une autre vie.

- Heero ! Aï ! N'appuie pas si fort !

- Désolé.

Le nippon enleva le trop d'ouate du nez du Natté puis, d'une main ferme, releva le menton de son comparse.

- Reste la tête bien en arrière. Comme ça.Ca va passer.

- hn... Ok, merci monsieur l'infirmier.

Heero se retira du lit en lançant un discret « de rien » puis se dirigea vers la petite corbeille, juste à côté de la penderie, où il jeta le surplus d'ouate. Duo, les yeux au plafond, se laissa à réfléchir.

Pour finir, Heero était beaucoup plus gentil et attentionné qu'il l'aurait cru.

Pour finir, ça ne lui déplaisait plus trop d'être ici.

- Dis, Heero…? Commença Duo d'une voix intriguée tout en s'adossant au montant de son lit.

- Hn ? Fit celui-ci en se retournant pour le fixer.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai mal réagi.

Le Nippon lui lança un regard en coin, comme intrigué par une telle annonce.

- Tu pourrais me passer des fringues, et un pyjama ? Histoire que je ne me balade pas tout nu durant le temps que tu me tiendras enfermé ?

Quelques secondes de silence.  
Heero refléchirait-il donc à la possibilité de laisser Duo tout nu? (tentant comme proposition, c'est vrai)

Le natté aurait bien aimé juger de la réaction du Nippon, mais il ne le pouvait pas, sa tête étant trop lancée en arrière que pour apercevoir autre chose que le plafond.

- Je vais t'en apporter un tout de suite. Déclara enfin Heero. Tu aimes bien les pâtes à la sauce tomate ?

- Mouai, ca va. Je suis habitué à manger mieux, mais bon… ! Je voudrais pas te forcer à préparer des marinières de moules, à la sauce blancheparfumée dezestes de citron et de coriandre émincé, surun coussinde fenouille vaporeux. Hin, hin...

Sans relever la chose,Heero quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard, chargé de quelques boxers, d'une espèce de grandpull noir en cachemire, et d'un pantalon large tout aussi noir et duveteux. Duo enfila l'immense dessus qui lui retomba plus bas que les épaules.

- Je sais que j'ai grandi depuis, mais quand même, Heero… ! T'abuses ! Je ne suis pas devenu obèse non plus !

- Ca te va bien. Se contenta de répondre l'autre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater que Duo avait toujours une magnifique peau laiteuse.

- J'ai froid aux épaules ! Geignit le natté comme un enfant frustré.

- Mets ton pantalon et tais toi.

Duo rougit un peu, puis fit glisser un boxer sous son drap et l'enfila par une pathétique gymnastique. Heero, sans rien dire, restait à le regarder.

Quand il eut revêtu son pantalon, Duo enleva l'ouate imbibée de sang qui pendait à son nez et la lança vers la poubelle.

Manqué, hélas.

- Rah, merde ! Elle est tombée à côté !

En silence, Heero se leva, alla ramasser l'ouate puis la mit dans la corbeille. Duo, en le voyant faire, ne put s'empêcher de se poser un tas de questions, dont celle qui revenait le plus était : « pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il emmené ici ?»

- Heero, je… Tu pourrais m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout, nom de Dieu ! Tout !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es en cure de désintoxication.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi toi ?

- Charité.

- Me prend pour un con.

- …

- Bon, tu vas me dire la vérité, oui ! Pour commencer déjà, dis moi où on est ?

- Cette villa appartient à la famille de Quatre. Pendant le temps qu'il faudra, nous y resterons.

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour me désintoxiquer, c'est ça ?

- Affirmatif.

- Et je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Affirmatif.

- … Comment ça va se passer alors? Tu sais ?

- Ce sera dur, surtout pour toi. Avoua le nippon. Dans un premier temps, tu essayeras de lutter contre l'envie, puis tu essayeras de trouver un moyen de compensation. Mais le manque ne sera jamais totalement atténué. Tu vas rentrer dans une profonde dépression. Ton organisme va s'affaiblir. Tu deviendras soit violent, soit amorphe. Souvent, on a à faire à un refus de s'alimenter, de se laver, et de communiquer de la part du patient. Mais par la suite, le manque va s'apaiser, et, doucement, tu remonteras la pente. Jusqu'à arriver à terme.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, ironiquement, Duo fit la grimace en disant :

- Cool ! On va s'amuser comme des petits fous, dis moi ! Et pourquoi toi, et pas une équipe spécialisée dans une clinique privée hors de prix ?

- Parce que,…

Heero le regarda dans les yeux, puis s'approcha d'un pas déterminé du lit.

L'échine de Duo fut parcourue d'une vague de frisson. Il y avait, dans cette marche, quelque chose d'à la fois plaisant et inquiétant. Le nippon s'assit sur le drap, à quelques centimètres de Duo, puis leva ses mains et avec une lenteur exacerbant, et les porta au visage de Duo.

Les doigts d'Heero étaient doux, caressant. Duo ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour absorber toute la tendresse qui allait en découler. A la fois totalement charmé et totalement béat, il n'osait même plus respirer.

Et là, retournement de situation ! Heero fit pivoter d'un geste brusque la tête de son compagnon en arrière et brisa la magie de la situation en annonçant :

- Ton nez se remet à saigner !

Désabusé, le natté se sentit tout d'un coup bien idiot d'avoir cru que Heero pouvait lui témoigner de l'affection.

- … crétin. Pas besoin de me tenir le menton, c'est bon ! Je vais y arriver tout seul ! Et maintenant répond moi : pourquoi toi?

- J'en avais assez, c'est tout.

- Assez de quoi ?

- D'entendre Quatre me crier dessus au téléphone en me disant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'aider.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Duo prit le temps de comprendre la profonde signification de ses paroles.

- Qua… Quatre s'inquiète à cause de moi ?

- Oui. Et Hilde aussi. Beaucoup.

- Hi… Hilde ! Elle… elle ne me déteste pas ? Malgré que… je… Je pensais qu'elle me considérait comme un monstre, dit tristement Duo en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à la jeune fille.

- Tu pourras en juger par toi-même. Elle est ici.

Les pupilles de Duo se dilatèrent. Il redressa son cou, oubliant le sang qui se remit à couler et hurla littéralement de surprise :

- Q… QUOI ? Hilde est dans la maison !

- Oui.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

Heero continua ses explications, indifférent:

- Elle te cuisine des pâtes. Elle te portera le plat elle-même. D'ici là, repose toi. Moi, je vais en ville t'acheter des vêtements. Sois gentil avec elle. Depuis l'incident, elle est devenue un peu… … …

Heero leva les pupilles au plafond, comme si le mot qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait.

- Quoi ? quoi ? Elle est devenue un peu quoi ?

- Je dirais,… un peu égarée.

Alors, Heero quitta le matelas, fit volte face et sortit de la pièce, laissant Duo abasourdi. Quand la porte fut claquée,

Duo, seul, tourna les paumes de ses mains et les observa comme si elles évoquaient d'anciens souvenirs.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, « égarée » ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hilde fit son apparition.  
Duo, debout devant la baie vitrée de la chambre, se retourna au son de la porte grinçante. Ses pupilles s'écartèrent de surprise en découvrant la silhouette de sa tendre, sa pauvre, sa si chère amie brisée.

Hilde avait la mine d'une gosse de 6 ans. Ses grands yeux fiévreux ne cessaient de bouger, et ses jambes se serraient fortement l'une contre l'autre, comme terrifiées à l'idée de faire un pas de plus.  
Elle élança d'une voix étrangement aigue :

- Bonjour… Du..o.

Ses mains se mirent à trembloter nerveusement, faisant bouger l'assiette de pâte qu'elle soutenait.

Le Natté resta immobile ; milles pensées et horribles souvenirs s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, il rougit ; il rougit atrocement de honte. Dans un réflexe stupide, il tenta de ramener le fin pull qu'il portait sur ses épaules dénudées, mais l'étoffe trop large retomba aussitôt, intensifiant encore plus sa gêne.

Pourtant, ce n'était plus comme s'il était devenu un Saint.  
D'ailleurs, depuis Hilde, il en avait connu des filles rétives qu'il avait tout de même fini par allonger.

Mais là, c'était différent.

La, c'était Hilde. La première.

Et ce n'était y'a pas si longtemps… Juste 3 mois.

Elle s'avança à petit pas dans la pièce avec un sourire crispée de gamine polie. Elle alla poser l'assiette sur le premier meuble qu'elle rencontra : la commode, puis s'arrêta et resta sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ce court temps suffit à mettre la gorge du natté en feu, et à faire brûler ses paupières.  
Les larmes arrivaient, là, juste sous ses yeux. Il ne put les retenir.

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit larmoyer, Hilde sembla comme prise d'un transport affectueux salvateur.  
Elle s'exclama un « Oh, Duo.. » poignant avant de se précipiter contre son torse.  
Le natté se mit à chialer de plus belle en l'accueillant, non sans émotion, au creux de ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces en gémissant des pardons entre deux raclement de gorges et plaintes incontrôlables.

- Dis, Hilde, tu me pardonnes, dis,… Hein ? urh !...je suis un dégelasse, pardonne moi… urh.

- C'est rien, Duo, c'est rien.

Le Natté déforça alors leur étreinte et regarda Hilde dans les yeux, à la fois soulagé et honteux. Il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille et en retraça les contours, finissant par remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de celle-ci.

- Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je suis désolé… désolé…

Elle passa une manche de son cachemire sur ses yeux rougit pour y sécher les larmes.

- Et maintenant, ça va ? Tu es guérit ?

- Oui, totalement. C'est du passé cette connerie de réactions physiques. Mais je m'en veux terriblement. Et, toi, tu vas bien ?

- Hum, hum.

Elle acquiesça en baissant des yeux, puis dit précipitamment.

- Va manger avant que ça ne devienne froid. Je… vais aux toilettes un instant. Je reviens.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et sortit en courrant de la pièce, une main devant la bouche. Duo l'entendit courir vers les toilettes sans comprendre.

* * *

- Duo ? C'est moi, Heero, je peux rentrer ?

- Oui, je t'en prie.

Le Natté se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour réfléchir et s'avança vers son ami.

- Hilde va bien ? On dirait qu'elle a eu un malaise après que je lui aie parlée.

- Elle se sent mieux. Le voyage jusqu'ici la sûrement beaucoup éprouvée.

- Elle a mal à la tête ?

- Non, elle a vomit.

- QUOI ?

- Calme toi. J'ai appelé un docteur par prévention, mais, à mon avis, il ne s'agit que d'une petite indigestion. Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour l'examiner.

- C'est à cause de moi. Ca a du être si dure pour elle de me revoir… je…

- Il m'a pourtant semblé que votre entretien s'est bien passé.

- ben,… il a plutôt été court.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur l'assiette de pâte.

- Si tu ne manges pas, dit-il, Hilde sera vexée.

- Je préfère aller la voir, répondit Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'autre s'intercala.

- Non. Pas avant que le docteur ne soit passé. S'il s'agit d'une grippe intestinale, cela peut devenir contagieux. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade. Tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour combattre ta dépendance à la drogue.

Duo croisa ses bras d'un air vexé, puis il se détourna et alla se rassoire face à son bureau. Là, regardant le sol, il se mit à bouder. La sonnette de la maison retentit alors.

- Mange, conseilla Heero. Je m'occupe de tout.

Et il abandonna une fois de plus son ami à la solitude.

* * *

Tatataaaamm tataaaam.  
POURQUOI Hilde a t'elle vomit?  
Une indigestion? allons cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a rien mangé, tellement stressée par l'idée de rencontrer Duo.  
Alors... Quoi?


	5. Pure Morning

Auteur: Flo de Miel  
Base: Gundam Wing  
Couple: Hilde et son bébééé :D  
Remerciement: à tous les reviewers et les lookers. Le plus grand plaisir que vous pouvez me faire est de me soutenir par vos gentils commentaires. Alors merci à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** Pure Morning 

Heero Yui n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations sentimentales, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou amicales, depuis qu'il avait été soldat.

Son flegme d'expressions le faisait souvent passer pour insensible, malgré que ce ne soit nullement le cas.  
Tout le monde l'excuserait d'ailleurs si on savait que, en réalité, ses zygomatiques étaient légèrement paralysés et ses conduits lacrymatoires bouchés. Bref, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son visage n'exprimait rien.  
Il ne lui restait en faite plus que les sourcils comme moyen d'expression facial.

Hé, là, je vous jure, ils étaient en pleine action!

-Enceinte? Répéta t'il, les arcades sourcillèrent remonter en flèche vers son front.

-Affirmatif. D'environ trois mois, je dirais. C'est étonnant que les symptômes ne se soient pas manifestés plus tôt…

La femme médecin posa ensuite sa main sur le front de Hilde qui, les yeux vitreux, ne semblait pas prendre conscience qu'on l'auscultait.

-Enfin! Fit la femme en blouse blanche. Vous savez, ça passe parfois inaperçu aux yeux de la femme non vigilante; où alors, il s'agit d'un déni de grossesse. Cela arrive plus fréquemment qu'on puisse le croire. Je connais le cas d'une femme qui, le jour où elle a accouché, ignorait encore qu'un petit être se logeait en elle! …Mais ce sont des exceptions, bien sur!

Comme Heero semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, le docteur se tourna vers la jeune allemande et lui demanda:

-Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle?

Hilde, encore nauséeuse, n'avait pas prêté plus attention à la conversation qu'Heero, perdue entre l'envie de vomir et celle de s'évanouir de fatigue. Devant cette absence de réponse, le docteur, une grande femme de quarante ans aux cheveux bruns rêches et courts, lui saisit le poignet et tâta professionnellement le pouls.

-Hum… La tension est basse…

Elle se tourna vers Heero pétrifié qui était resté assis dans le fauteuil bleu du salon.

-Vous avez une explication? Troubles du sommeil, mauvaise alimentation, grippe quelconque,…?

-Je n'étais pas auprès d'elle s'est dernier jours. Mais, en effet, je crois qu'elle a peu dormi et mangé. Et qu'elle a subit une grande dose de stress…

-Bien! Fit alors la femme en se relevant. Première chose, bien l'installée.

Elle fit glisser les jambes de Hilde sur la canapé, obligeant Heero à se trouver un autre siège, remit correctement un oreiller sous sa nuque puis sortit un petit calepin de sa veste et se mit à écrire.

-Voila qui vous donnera quelques conseils pour que la grossesse se déroule bien. Déjà, je veux que vous lui prépariez tout de suite un bon repas afin qu'elle se sustente sans tarder.

Le bic volait à toutes vitesse sur la feuille blanche. Heero réfléchissait, debout, immobile, à la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Un malade, d'accord.

Deux, ça devenait fort! Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un père mentalement instable à désintoxiquer et d'une mère violée aux traumatismes encore bien présent.

- Ensuite, beaucoup de repos. Est-ce clair? Je veux qu'elle dorme, dorme, et dorme. Pas d'efforts physiques, ni mental d'ailleurs. Bref, vous la cocooner gentiment dans son lit pour les mois à venir… Elle est très mal en point, vous savez, insista le docteur en jetant un regard compatissant vers Hilde qui s'était endormie. Je vais tout de suite lui envoyer des compléments vitaminés par intraveineuse, ainsi qu'un sérum anti-nausée. …

Le docteur appuya son bic d'un petit coup sec pour effectuer le point final de sa prescription, la déchira du calepin et la posa sur la table basse. Puis, elle s'agenouilla et saisit dans sa mallette en cuir le nécessaire pour faire une piqûre. Hilde, enfouie dans un profond sommeil, ne réagit pas quand la seringue pénétra dans la veine de son bras. Quand ce fut finit, la femme se releva, rangea ses affaires et tendit sa main à Heero en disant:

-Au faite, félicitations pour le bébé. Je suis sur que tout ira bien. … Le cadre ici est magnifique pour élever un enfant: la mer, la plage, le bon air… Enfin! Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, j'ai d'autres patients, et on peut dire que vous vivez dans un endroit difficilement accessible.

-Merci, docteur. Répondit vaguement Heero en la reconduisant à la porte. Désolé pour le dérangement.

-Bah, vous savez, tant que je suis rémunérée, dit-elle en saisissant la liasse de billet que Heero lui offrait.

Quand il se retrouva seul dans le hall d'entrée, Heero ressentit soudain une grande vague d'effroi le parcourir.  
Pour sur, il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Hilde dans cet état sur L2. Ce serait de la folie. Et puis, le transport de femme enceinte en navette spatial était interdit.  
D'un autre côté, la laisser vivre avec eux jusqu'à que sa grossesse soit à terme relevait de la science fiction. Duo était déjà assez perturbé comme ça. S'il lui apprenait qu'il était père, il ne pourrait sans doute pas surmonter le choc.

Lui cacher la vérité alors? Ce serait une chose absurde. Il allait bien s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard.

Et alors que notre pauvre Heero avait plongé entre ses milles questions, un gémissement sourd parvint du salon. Il s'y précipita et trouva Hilde par terre, tombée du canapé bleu dans son sommeil. Son visage était crispé de douleur, sa pose chétive, rampante.

Elle avait l'air d'une triste bête agonisante.

Duo ayant aussi entendu l'exclamation rauque de Hilde s'était précipité hors de sa chambre et s'accroupissait maintenant auprès de la jeune allemande pour l'aider à se relever.

-Hilde, Hilde? Ca va? Qu'est ce que t'a?

Heero s'approcha pour aider l'américain.

-Couche la sur la canapé, commanda t'il. Le docteur est passé, tout va bien.

-Tout va bien? Cria Duo. Pas du tout! Regarde la! Merde, bon dieu! C'est ma faute, c'est ça!

-Mais non, tu n'y est pour rien, expliqua Heero en calant l'Allemande profondément contre le dossier.

Les yeux de Duo avait alors dérivé sur la table, attirés par le petit bout de papier blanc qui s'y trouvait. Il le saisit et lut rapidement, avant même que Heero ait pu intervenir. Soudain, ses mains se crispèrent, ses pupilles s'affolèrent.

Il avait lu le mot "grossesse", le not "bébé", le mot, "accouchement".

-Hilde… est… enceinte? Mais de… je…

Il recula de trois pas en arrière, terrorisé, jusqu'à rencontré le mur. Heero s'approcha de lui par ses mots apaisants. Il ressentait la folie de l'Américain.

- Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse de toi, Duo.

La tête du Natté se balançait de gauche à droite alors que ses lèvres tremblantes répétaient doucement d'insatiables "non, non, non, non, non,…"

Heero le prit par les épaules et le secoua afin qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Tu entends? Il peut s'agir de n'importe qui!

Duo s'énerva alors violement. Il se cambra, se débattit, hurla, mais rien y fit. Heero le tenait toujours fermement entre ses bras, le poussant contre le mur avec célérité.

-Calme toi! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondement sur les joues de Duo, les traits de son visage exprimaient une sorte de démence désespérée. Il criait sans s'arrêter: "c'est pas possible! Non! Bordel! Pourquoi! C'est Hilde! Hilde! Bordel! Pourquoi?"

Heero le plaqua contre son torse et le serra; il le serra très fort en soufflant dans sa nuque, la respiration saccadée.

Duo s'apaisa quelques secondes. Heero crut que sa crise était passée, mais après ces quelques instants, le Natté fut reprit de quelques soubresauts nerveux, comme un poisson hors de l'eau qu'on croyait mort et qui se remettait soudain à chercher la vie.

-Lààà, du calme. Commanda Heero avec douceur.

Duo fondit alors en pleurs. Il cessa de se débattre et chercha l'affection de son ami en lançant vigoureusement ses deux bras autour de l'épaule réconfortante qui s'offrait à lui.

Il se crispa ensuite pour saisir Heero encore plus solidement, bien que leur étreinte fut déjà assez forte dès le départ.

Il se laissa à larmoyer contrele Japonaisdurant une longue minute.

Hilde, quant à elle, s'était réveillée aussitôt que l'Américain avait poussé ses premiers cris. Elle avait vu toute la scène, en silence, avait par elle-même compris son état... Quelle curieuse vie se logeait dans son ventre. Elle posa une main sur ce dernier, le caressa sans comprendre. Puis, voyant Duo dans les bras de son compagnon, son visage afficha lentement une grimace de dépit.

Duo était dans les bras de Heero. Heero consolait Duo dans ses bras.

Et elle savait désormais que le père de son enfant ne l'aimerait jamais.

* * *

Heero avait placé Hilde dans la chambre d'amis de la villa, appelée aussi "la chambre mauve", car elle le couvre lit, les rideaux, et même le papier peint décoré de grappe de raisin rappelait cette couleur.  
Dans cette pièce se trouvait justement une vieille chaise en bois à bascule, parfaite pour se reposer calmement en regardant par la large fenêtre le doux paysage de la mer.

Hilde se balançait là sereinement. Elle repassait discrètement ses doigts derrière sa nuque, à la pointe de ses courts cheveux bleutés, tout en réfléchissant.

Depuis quelques jours, elle avait reprit des forces. Elle se sentait mieux. Ce n'était hélas pas le cas de tout le monde dans la maison. Duo, lui, au contraire, avait subi une toute première crise. Ca c'était passé la veille au soir. Il avait brisé une assiette, passablement énervé par une futilité. Heero avait tenté de le calmer, mais l'affaire s'était hélas clôturé en une grandiose joute verbale remplie d'insanité. Depuis, l'Américain était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas voulu voir Hilde quand celle-ci avait mendié sa porte. Comme quoi, la situation se révélait plutôt grave.

On savait tous ici que la descente aux Enfers ne faisait pourtant que commencée. Les premiers symptômes de la toxicomanie apparaissaient chez l'Américain. Celui-ci se terrait par peur sans doute que son attitude ne soit à blâmer, qu'il se montrer faible. Mais Hilde pleura beaucoup quand elle perçut les paroles de la chansons que Duo écoutait en boucle depuis ce matin, les baffles à quasi toute puissance pour étouffer parfois ses propres cris de rage.

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend with weed is better

_Un ami avec de l'herbe c'est mieux_

A friend with breasts and all the rest?

_Un ami avec des seins et tout le reste?_

A friend who's dressed in leather

_Un ami qui est habillé de cuir_

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend who'll tease is better

_Un ami qui sera se moquer est mieux_

Our thoughts compressed which makes us blessed

_Nos pensées compressées qui nous bénissent_

And makes for stormy weather

_Et qui sont faites pour un temps orageux_

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

My Japanese is better

_Mon ami japonais est meilleur_

And when she's pressed she will undress

_Et quand elle est serrée, elle se déshabillera_

And then she's boxing clever

_Et puis elle boxe intelligemment_

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend who bleeds is better

_Une amie qui saigne c'est mieux_

My friend confessed she passed the test

_Mon amie a avoué qu'elle avait passée le test_

And we will never sever

_Et nous ne nous séparerons plus jamais_

**Day's dawning, skin's crawling,**

_**L'aube du jour, la peau rampe**_

**Day's dawning, skin's crawling.**

_**L'aube du jour, la peau rampe**_

**Pure morning, pure morning,**

_**Pure matinée, Pure matinée**_

**Pure morning, pure morning**

_**Pure matinée, Pure matinée**_

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend who'll tease is better

_Un ami qui sera se moquer c'est mieux_

Our thoughts compressed which makes us blessed

_Nos pensées compressées qui nous bénissent_

And makes for stormy weather

_Et qui sont faites pour un temps orageux_

A friend in needs a friend indeed,

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend who bleeds is better,

_Une amie qui saigne est mieux_

My friend confessed she passed the test,

_Mon amie a avoué qu'elle avait passée le test_

And we will never sever,

_Et nous ne nous romprons jamais_

**(refrain bis)**

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

My Japanese is better

_Mon ami japonais est meilleur_

And when she's pressed she will undress

_Et quand elle est serrée, elle se déshabillera_

And then she's boxing clever

_Et puis elle boxe intelligemment_

A friend in need's a friend indeed

_Un ami dans le besoin est quand même un ami_

A friend with weed is better

_Un ami avec de l'herbe est mieux_

A friend with breasts and all the rest

_Une amie avec des seins et tout le reste_

A friend who's dressed in leather

_Un ami qui est habillé de cuir_

Pure Morning de Placebo.

Quand serait le prochain pour eux tous?

* * *

à suivre... (digne d'un soap opera cette phrase :p) 


	6. C C C Cinamon lips

**Auteur**: Ainokomiel  
**Base**: Gundam Wing  
**Couple**: 1x2x1

**Commentaires**: Je sais ce que vous vous dite "deux ans d'arrêt, et puis un chapitre qui apparaît, comme ça?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a foutu tout ce temps là?"  
Hé bien j'ai une très bonne excuse: en août dernier, un camion qui transportait du bétail a glissé sur de le neige, et m'a percuté alors que je traversais l'autoroute pour sauver un petit lapin, me plongeant dans un interminable coma. Je viens de me réveiller voila cinq jours, profondément affecté par ce long sommeil. Mais ne pensant qu'à mes lecteurs de fanfiction, dès que j'ai été capable de bouger les doigts, je me suis relancé dans l'écriture de cette fic!

…  
…  
…  
Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas?

:-p  
Bon j'avoue je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais comme je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé, il me fallait achever cette fic pour ne décevoir personne. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa, comme dirait l'autre.

Now, enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:** **C-C-C-Cinamon lips**

"Deux."

"Non, Duo. J'ai dis une, et ça restera une."

"Mais c'est pas nocif les aspirines. Tu peux au moins m'en donner deux, non?"

"Si tu en prends trop, tu deviendras dépendant."

"Hé quoi, bordel!? C'est quand même mieux d'être dépendant à l'aspirine qu'à l'héroïne, non?!"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Couche toi sur le lit, c'est l'heure de ta piqûre."

Duo souffla de dépit avant de s'exécuter. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et regarda le plafond pendant qu'Heero resserrait un garrot autour de son bras. Le Japonais était devenu un expert des piqûres. Chaque jour depuis un mois, il avait dû en faire une à Duo, puis une autre à Hilde.

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda soudain Duo, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que précédemment.

Heero enfonça la seringue dans la veine offerte avant de lever les yeux vers le natté. Après un bref moment de silence condescendant, il répondit.

"Bien."

Duo grinça des dents quand la douleur commença à se faire ressentir. Pour lui changer les idées, Heero continua à lui parler

"Elle m'a dit que… Elle… Elle prétend avoir senti le bébé bouger dans son ventre, ce matin."

"Oh!" fit Duo. "C'est vrai…? C'est… C'est cool…"

Un silence désagréable s'installa ensuite. La situation s'avérait en effet plutôt gênante.  
Duo en papa toxicomane irresponsable, dépendant sexuel agressif.  
Hilde enceinte et malade en pleine période post-traumatique.

Heero en soldat vétéran devenu maître du jeu, et transformé pour le moment en aide soignant inexpérimenté.

"C'est fini", annonça t'il en jetant la seringue contre un petit plateau métallique.

"J'ai droit à mon aspirine?" Réclama Duo en se léchant presque les lèvres de désir.

"Laisse moi le temps de la diluer."

Heero se saisit du paquet d'aspirine gardé dans sa poche, prit le verre d'eau posé sur le plateau et l'y trempa. Un bruit de dissolution se fit entendre en même temps que la pastille blanche se transformait en mille petites bulles blanches.

Duo regardait la boisson moussante avec envie. N'importe quelle drogue l'aurait contenté, pourvu que cela apaise son envie d'héroïne.

"Deux, Heero, s'il te plait. Met en deux, ça m'aidera!"

"J'ai dit non."

"Evidement tu t'en fiches! Tu sais pas ce que c'est de sentir chaque particule de ton corps te réclamer cette putin de dose!"

"Il fallait y penser avant de tomber dans la décadence", coupa Heero en lui tendant le verre. "Maintenant bois, et tais-toi."

Duo se saisit avidement de sa boisson et l'engloutit comme un mort de soif. Il se lécha ensuite le contour de ses lèvres en regardant Heero avec insistance. Heero ne se permit pas de rougir.

"Encore quelque chose?" Demanda le Japonais tout en rangeant le verre sur le plateau métallique.

"Oui", répondit le natté en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son lit, les genoux pliés, les jambes écartés.

Heero se tenait debout, prêt à partir et à remballer toutes ces affaires dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Qu'est ce que ce diable de nattée allait encore lui demander? Des œufs brouillés? Un film à regarder? Un ventilateur?... Il s'attendait à tout; les caprices de Duo ne cessaient de se succéder.

"Que veux-tu encore?"

"Ho, quelque chose de simple", avoua le natté en plissant ses yeux. "…Toi!"

_Aï!_  
Là, il rougissait. Impossible de rester insensible face à ce genre de pique.

Duo éclata de rire face à l'air troublé du Japonais.

"Hahahaha! T'en fais pas Heero, je parlais pas de sexe. En faite, je veux juste que tu me lises une histoire, comme les sœurs qui s'occupaient de moi à l'orphelinat de la paroisse."

"Mais je ne connais aucune histoire", avertit Heero.

"Pas une?" S'offusqua le natté. "Blanche-Neige? La Belle au bois dormant? La petite sirène? Cendrillon? Peter Pan?"

"Aucune. Désolé."

"Bon, ben, alors je reviens sur ma décision. Il va falloir baiser. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ça n'a rien de drôle."

"Pardon, c'est vrai."

"Mais on dirait que tu vas mieux", constata Heero. "Tu commences à retrouver ton sens humoristique douteux. Je vois que le traitement est efficace."

"C'est parce que je m'oblige à souffrir intérieurement, voila."

"Jusqu'au moment on tu vas essayer de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil pour me piquer les clés de la villa et courir t'acheter de l'héroïne, hn?"

"Ho, c'est bon hein!" Fit le natté d'un air blessé. "Cette histoire c'est passé il y a plus de trois semaines! J'étais encore en pleine crise. Tu ne veux pas écraser, pour une fois?"

"Désolé. J'ai tendance à difficilement oublier les tentatives d'assassinat sur ma personne."

"Mais je ne voulais pas te tuer…!" Se défendit le natté "... Juste t'asphyxier pour que tu t'évanouisses un moment."

"_juste m'asphyxier pour que je m'évanouisses_, hn. Merci d'avoir voulu épargner ma vie pendant que j'essayais de sauver la tienne."

"Je ne t'aurais jamais tué de sang froid, je le jure. Tu as un corps trop sexy pour ça. Ça aurait été du gâchis et je déteste le gaspillage."

"Bien, si tu n'as aucune autre requête je vais te quitter et aller m'occuper de la mère de ton enfant."

Le natté se renfrogna:

"C'est ça, barre toi!"

"De rien, Duo. Ce fut avec plaisir."

Le plateau dans les mains, Heero se dirigea vers la porte. Duo lui lança une chaussure sur la tête, mais son compagnon ne se retourna pas, continua à avancer et quitta la pièce.

"Crève, ordure!" Cria Duo derrière la porte. "En plus, t'es moche!"

Heero soupira d'exaspération face au caractère provocateur et hargneux du natté toxicomane. La vie devenait de plus en plus dure dans la villa. Heureusement, le paysage décontractant de la mer l'aidait à se relaxer, sans quoi il aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

Heero préparait un nouveau plateau pour le traitement personnalisé de la jeune Allemande. Il ne l'entendit pas approcher de la cuisine.

"Heero?"

Hilde apparut dans l'ombre de la porte. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleue foncée à pois blanc, les deux mains sur son ventre, comme pour le soutenir.

"Oui, Hilde?"

"Je voulais juste te dire que… je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de piqûre. Je me sens mieux, tu sais."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, je crois que c'est devenu inutile."

Soudain un cri grave suivi d'un énorme chambardement –comme une porte qu'on défonce ou une armoire qui se renverse- brisa la quiétude de la villa. Hilde se saisit:

"Huh! C'était quoi?"

Un deuxième cri de rage leur parvint. Heero claqua la porte de l'armoire dans lequel il venait de ranger son plateau.

"Duo", répondit-il avant de bondir hors de la pièce.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre du natté et y pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Le lit était retourné, l'armoire renversée, et Duo se tenait debout, sa table de chevet entre les mains. Il tentait vainement de fracasser la vitre en lui assénant de violent coup, mais le verre blindé résistait à ses assauts.

Heero s'approcha par derrière, lui saisit les bras, le souleva énergiquement pour finalement le plaquer sur le sol. La table de chevet retomba à côté d'eux et brisa un de ses battants en se crashant.

"Calme toi", commanda Heero.

Duo hurlait, se débattait.

"Lâche moi! Lâche moi, connard! Je veux quitter cette putain de baraque!! J'en peux plus!!"

"Calme toi, Duo. Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider."

"T'en as rien à foutre de moi!! "Hurla le natté, le menton légèrement tremblant. "Tout ce que tu veux, c'est accomplir ta putain de mission!"

Duo se débattait vainement sur le sol. Sa natte à moitié défaite rebondissait comme un membre mort sur le sol de la pièce à chacun de ses coups de tête. Heero ne lâcha pas prise. Duo mélangea colère et tristesse dans ses expressions. Il se mit à pleurer de rage et répéta, hagard, épuisé, souffrant:

"T'en as rien à foutre de moi!! Tu me détestes! Tu veux juste me cacher…!"

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes?"

"La vérité…. Uhh… Lâche moi, j'en peux plus…"

Heero décrispa ses bras et se releva. Le natté resta recroquevillé au sol, les dos secoué par de violents sanglots. Hilde apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle sembla vouloir se précipiter vers Duo pour le réconforter mais, d'un coup de tête, le Japonais l'en dissuada. La jeune Allemande se mordit les ongles avant de se résigner à partir.

Heero s'accroupit sur le sol et tendit une main au jeune homme. Celui-ci lui cracha au visage. Mais c'était bien peu comparé à toutes les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du natté.

Heero se sentit soudain totalement dépassé par la situation. Il s'assit contre le mur de la chambre et enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant d'exaspération. Duo sécha ses pleurs d'une grande main maladroite avant de renifler.  
Etonnement, il se mit à ramper vers le Japonais, s'approcha doucement de lui et vint déposer sa tête contre les genoux de ce dernier.  
Heero ne comprenait plus bien le comportement de l'Américain, mais il perçut ce geste comme une espèce de réconciliation. Le soleil après la tempête.  
Il tapota gentiment la tête de Duo pour le réconforter. Le natté renifla encore une fois bruyamment, puis demanda d'une toute petite voix "pardon".

ça ne fait rien, dit Heero.

Duo s'enserra encore plus contre son ami. Il vint se reposer contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans la cambrure de son cou. Heero, tétanisé, n'osait plus bouger. Il laissa le natté usé de son corps comme d'une poupée sans vie, sur laquelle on pouvait frapper, pleurer ou étancher son manque de tendresse. Duo se consola ainsi.

"Les gens comme moi ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'exister", souffla tristement le natté.

"Alors les gens comme moi n'auraient plus de raison d'exister", répondit Heero.

Duo s'apaisa contre le torse berçant du Japonais qui se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il ne s'était plus senti si bien depuis longtemps.

"Heero?"

"Oui?"

"… Merci."

Le Japonais regarda son petit malade blotti entre ses bras, et après un moment de silence condescendant, il répondit:

"De rien."

Hilde avait prit l'habitude de rester dix minutes par jour aux côtés du natté. Cette approche patiente les réconciliait en douceur.  
Mais les paroles ne venaient pas.  
Pas spontanément, en tout cas.  
Pour contrer ce silence gênant dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, elle avait eu la bonne initiative d'ouvrir un livre et de lire à voix haute une histoire. Chaque soir, à la tombée de la nuit, Hilde rejoignait le natté dans sa chambre et lui lisait un nouveau chapitre des _Piliers de la Terre_, une brique à plus de mille pages. Cette épopée pleine d'aventure et d'amitié réussissait à entraîner le malade loin de son état, à le passionner, et à lui faire oublier pour quelques instants son triste état.

Duo était passé par des dizaines de phases. Parfois il s'était comporté avec beaucoup d'agressivité, parfois il restait amorphe des jours entiers, parfois il s'énervait contre un rien, ou montrait une grande faiblesse physique.

Hier encore, il avait vomi toutes ses entrailles, la tête dans la cuvette des WC.  
Heero s'était tenu derrière lui, et l'avait aidé dans ses efforts.  
L'acidité des sucs gastriques et les différents médicaments qu'il avait ingurgités durant la semaine remontaient dans sa gorge, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Comme point final à cette horreur, les substances corrosives s'étaient infiltrées jusque dans ces conduits lacrymatoires. Les yeux du natté en avaient été atrocement brûlés. Depuis lors, il portait un bandeau noir sur son visage, afin que ses pupilles se reposent et guérissent. Il errait dans la villa comme un aveugle, trébuchant à chaque obstacle, jurant sur la table basse ou criant sur une porte ouverte. Sa sensibilité déjà mise à fleur de peau à cause de son manque de drogue n'en fut que plus exacerbée, au grand malheur de Heero et Hilde. On avait fini par l'obliger à rester dans son lit, bien calfeutré sous la couette.

Heero toqua à la porte de la chambre.  
Le natté, à demi couché sur son lit, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, l'invita à entrer.

"C'est l'heure de ton traitement", annonça Heero.

"Ha, déjà ma piqûre?" S'étonna le natté en levant le menton à l'aveuglette.

Un bandeau noir lui recouvrait toujours les yeux. Il identifiait la présence d'Heero en écoutant chaque petit détail sonore qui émanait de son ami; le bruit sourd de ses pas, le froissement de ses habits, ou encore le léger glissement du verre contre le plateau en métal.

"Non. C'est fini, les piqûres. Tu n'en as plus besoin. Il ne reste plus que tes aspirines."

"Bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle."

Le natté semblait étrangement calme. Sans doute que son manque de vivacité était du à la pénombre dans lequel il régnait depuis 24 heures.

"Tu vas mieux?" Demanda Heero en déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

"Oui. J'ai juste des crampes au abdominaux. Mais sinon, les nausées ont disparues."

"Hn, bonne nouvelle."

Heero plongea l'aspirine dans le verre. La pastille blanche se dissout en quelques secondes, ce après quoi Heero pris le verre et le tendit au natté.

"Tiens, bois."

Le natté leva ses deux bras dans les airs, sans savoir quelle direction adopter. Tout doucement, il avança ses doigts vers la main d'Heero. Celui-ci le regarda faire.  
Duo entra en contact avec le poignet d'Heero et fut parcourut d'un léger frisson. Arrivé à ce point, il aurait facilement pu faire glisser sa main et saisir le verre, mais, au lieu de cela, il continua son avancée tactile. Le souffle de Heero s'accentua et, à défaut de le voir, le natté l'entendit.  
La gorge de Heero se serra. Le visage aveuglé du natté se trouvait à sa merci, à quelque centimètre du sien. Sa chétivité le rendait à la fois fragile et terriblement attachant.

Duo frôla la peau de son ami, ses doigts remontant doucement le long de ses bras.

"C'est doux", dit-il.

Il explora le cou du Japonais, remonta sur son visage, frôla ses lèvres.

"Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ta peau était douce…"

Il fit glisser ses paumes jusqu'à son torse, parcouru le coton duveteux de son chemisier et finit par atteindre le bas-ventre, provoquant un soupir mal contenu de la part d'Heero.

Un moment, il hésita. Puis, calmement, il fit glisser ses main au dessous du chemiser, et remonta sur le ventre de Heero, cette fois ci à même la peau.

"Duo… Qu'est ce que tu cherches…?"

"J'en sais rien."

Les doigts du natté continuèrent leur exploration. Ils redessinèrent chacun des muscles, chacune des courbes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage, arrachant de nouveau soupirs au Japonais. Duo sentait la peau de son compagnon vibrer sous ses doigts, se contracter puis s'apaiser sous ces caresses. Il finit par avoué à mi-voix, comme honteux de son effronterie:

"Je cherche…le… le contact, peut-être?"

"Je dirais plutôt que tu cherches… haampf (nouveau soupir) …les ennuis."

Duo se hissa sur ses genoux, écartant le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes, puis, du bout du nez, il frôla le menton de Heero. Celui-ci n'osait réagir, partagé entre désir, crainte et curiosité.  
Le souffle de Duo lui caressait maintenant les joues. Le natté avait remontés ses mains jusque dans ses cheveux. Le bandeau noir n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de ses propres yeux. Il sentit la bouche de Duo à la hauteur de la sienne, s'approcher, puis se toucher.  
Oh dieu, quel délice. Quel frisson.

Cela ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde, mais cette seconde avait suffi à lui transmettre milles pensées sensorielles déroutantes: la symbolique qui se dégageait de ce baiser dépassait de loin en puissance toutes les armes qui avaient jamais pu exister.  
Duo n'avait pas besoin de couteau pour menacer Heero, il n'avait pas besoin d'oreiller pour le mettre à sa merci, et encore moins besoin d'un fusil pour le prendre en otage.  
Il avait des lèvres. Des lèvres délicieusement dangereuses. Terriblement efficaces.

_Des lèvres_.

Il y eut un silence, après quoi Duo afficha une mine heureuse et enjouée. Il lança sur un ton fort désinvolte:

"Pffoui! Tout ça m'a donné soif…! Tu me passes le verre?"

Un sourire satisfait de vainqueur ornait sa bouche. Heero, encore sous le choc, lui tendit mécaniquement le gobelet d'eau, et resta à fixer les lèvres du natté alors que celui-ci engloutissait avidement son aspirine. Quand il eut finit, il déposa le verre sur la table de chevet, puis dénoua le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux. Doucement, il ouvrit ses paupières et contempla Heero.

"Je voulais le voir pour le croire. … Mais oui, c'est un fait! J'ai bel et bien embrassé Heero Yui."

"Tu m'as eu par surpris", se défendit le soldat.

"Tu en as drôlement profité", rectifia le natté.

Heero rangea le verre sur son plateau puis tourna les talons en déclarant:

"On oublie ce qui vient de se passer."

"Je me demande comment tu vas y arriver!" Se moqua gentiment Duo. "Je parie tout l'or du monde qui tu en rêveras toute la nuit!"

Heero s'arrêta. Les choses devaient être mises au point avant que la situation ne devienne plus tendancieuse. Toujours de dos, il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, puis déclara:

"Je ne suis pas comme _ça_, Duo. Je prendrai toujours soin de toi et remplirai cette mission jusqu'au bout, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin."

"Pourquoi?" S'emporta le natté.

Il avait tout misé sur ce baiser: tout. Il priait maintenant pour qu'Heero ne lui retire pas ce rêve; ce rêve qu'il avait secrètement tissé depuis le commencement de sa déchéance. Heero, son prince charmant, qui l'avait sauvé de la décadence, guéri de la drogue… et pourquoi pas aimer?  
Son seul souhait se résumait en un mot: Heero.  
Heero pour lui seul, et pour toute la vie.  
Heero, un corps froid et un cœur chaud.  
Heero pour ami, amant, famille, amour.  
Sa vie ne tendait plus qu'à cet unique but. Alors, si on le lui retirait, cela revendrait à lui arracher la vie même. Pire que tout; il ne fallait pas qu'Heero lui-même lui enlève cet espoir par quelques mots absurdes, lancé dans cet chambre, à cet instant.

"Pourquoi?" Répéta le natté, la gorge serré. "Je t'en prie, donne moi une raison valable! Ca ne veut rien dire "je ne suis pas comme _ça_". Moi non plus, je ne suis pas comme _ça_. Je sais que j'ai tout foiré. Que quand tu es venu me chercher dans cette villa opulente de petit crétin de milliardaire, je n'étais qu'une épave parmi d'autres épaves. Mais j'ai changé…! Grâce à toi! Alors, aujourd'hui, est-ce que je représente encore un poids mort pour toi…?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu me détestes, alors?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que je te dégoûte?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux, et me dire, sans mentir, "Duo, je ne t'aime pas" ?"

"… Non."

"Alors…? Tu m'aimes quand même un peu?"

"…"

Heero avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, la franchit, et avant de refermer le battant, dit:

"Oui, un peu."

Et il disparut.

* * *

prochain et dernier chapitre le plus rapidement possible

en attendant, vous pouvez vous défouler sur moi en me traitant de tout les noms. Les reviews sont là pour ça, héhé

Tchuss à tous!  
_Peace and love_


	7. La princesse charmante

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel/ Ainokomiel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** maternité

**Note: **Merci à tous les reviewers! Ca fait franchement plaisir, sous savez! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne vie à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 7****: la princesse charmante**

Deux coups de klaxon nerveux strièrent l'air.

"_TUUT TUUT_! DUO!"

Le natté passa la tête par la fenêtre du deuxième étage et cria:

" C'est bon, Heero! J'ai le sac!"

Il descendit les escaliers à la volée, le baguage flanqué sur le dos, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, bondit dehors comme un tigre, et courut vers la voiture où les cris de douleurs de Hilde ne faisaient qu'amplifier. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la portière, Heero l'arrêta:

" Tu as oublié tes lunettes de soleil, baka!"

" Ha merde! Elles sont sur la terrasse!"

Le natté balança le sac sur le siège avant, à côté du Japonais. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hilde, couchée sur la banquette arrière. Elle serrait les dents, le visage crispé, une main posée sur son énorme ventre. Duo traversa à toute allure l'allée du garage, contourna la maison, courut quelque pas dans le sable avant de sauter sur les dalles de la terrasse.  
Là, sur la table en bois face à la mer, gisait sa paire de lunettes solaire. Il s'en saisit d'un coup de main vif, comme un chat aurait attrapé une pelote de laine, puis fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la voiture au pas de course. Heero klaxonna encore deux fois avant qu'il ait atteint la portière. Le natté s'était à peine assis que son ami démarra en trombe.

Repoussée par la force d'inertie, Duo eut du mal à fermer sa porte. Il la claqua alors que le bolide fonçait déjà à toute allure sur la route.

" On y arrivera jamais! " paniqua Duo.

" L'hôpital est à dix minutes " répondit posément Heero, les yeux rivés sur la route. " Elle peut tenir jusque là. "

Le natté se contorsionna sur son siège pour faire face à la future jeune maman. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs trempées de sueur lui collaient au visage. Elle semblait épuisée à force de contenir ses contractions.

" Ca va, Hilde? " s'inquiéta le natté.

Entre deux respirations difficiles, elle répondit avec des yeux vitreux:

" J'ai déjà connu mieux… Il tient de son père, ce petit. Tu devrais voir comme il est vigoureux. "

Suite à une nouvelle contraction violente, elle serra les dents en agrippant l'appuie-tête du siège passager.

" AAh, je vais être papa! " Réalisa soudain Duo. " Je vais être papa, bon sang! "

" Arrête de sauter sur ton siège! " Ordonna Heero. " J'ai déjà assez de mal à conduire. "

La voiture devait en effet bien atteindre les 200km/h, vu la ténacité avec laquelle Heero appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Duo ouvrit le sac de sport qu'il avait emmené et vérifia que tout y était: " Deux robes, deux serviettes de bain, trois pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, un biberon, une sucette, deux grenouillères, un petit bonnet pour le bébé, quatre paires de chaussettes pour la maman, un paquet de biscuit, un livre, un téléphone portable,… Je crois que tout y est!"

Hilde émettait de longues plaintes essoufflées. Duo, voulant l'aider, prit la bouteille d'eau qui traînait dans la portière de la voiture, en imbiba une serviette de bain, puis épongea tendrement le front de la jeune maman.

" Ca va aller, tu verras, la rassura t'il. On va arriver à temps. "

" Je ne me sens… pas très bien…" déglutit difficilement la jeune Allemande.

" Les infirmières vont bien s'occuper de toi, une fois que nous serons arrivés. Tout ira bien. "

La jeune fille sourit, mais ses yeux traduisaient sa résignation.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après quelques feux rouges brûlés et quelques accidents manqués, Heero freina sec devant les portes de l'hôpital. Une petite équipe d'infirmières et de docteurs les attendaient là de pied ferme. On transféra aussitôt Hilde de la banquette arrière jusque dans un lit à roulette, direction le bloc.

" Duo, tes lunettes et ta casquette! Ordonna Heero. Il ne faut pas qu'on te reconnaisse! "

Par peur que les journaux publient dès le lendemain la nouvelle, Duo, encore plus populaire que Réléna Peacecraft sur Terre, devait en effet se camoufler. Il planqua sa tresse sous une casquette et recouvrit son visage d'énormes lunettes solaires.

Devant les portes battantes de la salle chirurgicale, une femme en blanc stoppa Heero et Duo.

" Seulement le père. " Expliqua t'elle brièvement.

Duo lança un regard gêné vers Heero. Des deux jeunes hommes, le Japonais méritait ce titre. Le natté n'avait que bien peu contribué au bon déroulement de la grossesse.

" Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu attends? " Dit simplement Heero.

L'Américain lui sourit timidement, à la fois gêné et reconnaissant, avant de passer la porte.  
Heero alla s'asseoir dans une salle d'attente.

Sa mission venait de s'achever.

§

"Félicitations, c'est une fille!"

Duo, au de là des cris du bébé, du soulagement retentissant de Hilde et des applaudissements des infirmière, perçut la nouvelle la nouvelle avec émotion.

Une fille.

Il avait une petite fille!

Une nurse vint couper le cordon ombilical, puis porta le nouveau né jusque dans son bain où on le débarrassa de sa couche de placenta gluante. Après l'avoir enveloppé dans un duvet blanc, on le porta au sein de la maman.

Hilde gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts, mais son visage resplendissait de joie. Un sourire éclatant ornait ses lèvres, alors qu'elle admirait l'adorable bouille de son enfant.

Duo attendit qu'ils soient placés seuls à seuls dans une chambre pour enlever ses lunettes, sa casquette et le masque de protection qui couvrait sa bouche. Il vint alors embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue. Hilde lui tendit le bébé. Ses adorables petites mains fermées, ses petites joues bouffies et ses yeux plissés firent craquer Duo.

" Oh, Hilde. Tu as fait un magnifique travail." Dit-il en l'accueillant dans ses bras comme un fragile trésor.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment puis se calfeutra dans son coussin, horriblement épuisée. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis murmura:

" Tu sais, Duo, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose…"

" Quoi?! L'interrompit aussitôt le natté. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Je sais que tu es un peu fatiguée, mais tu es à l'hôpital maintenant. On s'occupera bien de toi."

Hilde posa la paume de sa main sur celle de Duo pour l'arrêter. Il la regarda d'un air interdit. La jeune fille reprit calmement:

" Si jamais je ne survivais pas… toi et Heero, je suis certaine que vous vous occuperiez magnifiquement du bébé. Aussi bien que vous l'avez fait pour moi. Et, à trois, vous formeriez une belle famille. … N'est ce pas? "

Duo ne sut quoi répondre.

La vie sans Hilde? Inconcevable.

" Je t'interdis de mourir. " Déclara t'il simplement. "Sans toi, je ne vaux rien. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hilde."

" Justement, fit la jeune fille. Une meilleure amie, ça ne suffit pas."

Elle regarda intensément le nouveau né, confortablement blotti entre les bras du natté, et elle murmura:

" Ca ne suffit plus, maintenant qu'il est là."

La gorge de Duo se serra. Le message de Hilde était on ne peut plus clair: elle se sentait de trop au sein de la fratrie. Elle désirait secrètement mourir pour laisser la place à Heero, ne plus les gêner.

" Je t'interdis de mourir" répéta le natté, les yeux tremblants. " Pas à cause de _**ça**_."

Et par le _**ça**_, il entendait la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec le Japonais. Durant toute la durée de la grossesse, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Comment, d'ailleurs, auraient-ils osé aborder un tel sujet? Maintenant, la situation pressait. Certaines choses devaient être mises au point.

Duo murmura tristement: " Si tu te laissais mourir à cause de moi et de mes stupides sentiments, ce serait comme… comme… te voler la vie pour la deuxième fois."

Sa voix se brisa: " Et Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas te tuer une seconde fois! J'en crèverais, moi aussi! "

" Je me sens si faible, Duo. Et si lasse de vivre. "

" C'est de ma faute. Je ne me suis pas assez bien occupé de toi. J'étais malade, tu sais, mais maintenant, ça va mieux. C'est moi qui viendrais te faire la lecture le soir, à partir de maintenant. C'est moi qui t'apporterai à manger et redresserai tes coussins…"

" C'est gentil, Duo. Mais je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous. "

" Au contraire! Je t'en supplie, ne me quittes pas Hilde. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sentais moche jusqu'à présent! Je n'étais qu'un sale petit con, je l'admets. Un riche pouilleux, toxicomane et orgueilleux. Seulement, souviens toi; dans le passé, je n'étais pas comme ça. On était amis, on se faisait confiance. J'étais heureux. … Je veux redevenir ce Duo là. Seulement, si tu laissais tout tomber, si tu disparaissais, je ne pourrai jamais y arriver…"

A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Heero apparut dans la lumière rayonnante du jour. Il vint aussitôt quérir des nouvelles de Hilde et du bébé. Duo avait les yeux humides de larmes, mais le Japonais mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Il reçut avec méfiance le petit poupon entre ses bras sous les encouragements de Hilde. Après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes avec des yeux suspicieux, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Oh, Heero, tu souris!" remarqua Hilde. " Tu es tellement beau comme ça. "

Le natté acquiesça, puis embrassa une nouvelle fois Hilde sur la joue en semblant vouloir la rassurer: " Toi aussi tu es très belle quand tu souries. "

" Vous lui avez donné un nom? " Demanda Heero en la berçant doucement.

La petite gémit doucement, comme contentée par le tranquille balancement;

" Oui. " Répondit Hilde en tendant les bras vers l'enfant. " Elle s'appellera Vénia. "

Heero lui remit le précieux paquet entre les mains, ce après quoi Hilde expliqua: " Ce prénom signifie _pardon_ en Latin. Et j'espère de tout cœur que cette petite en sera dotée. Le pardon, c'est primordial dans la vie. "

" Ce qui est primordial, ajouta le natté, c'est aussi d'avoir une mère aimante qui vous éduque. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir…"

Hilde sourit, soulagée par de si réconfortantes paroles. Elle comprenait, maintenant, que ses craintes avaient été inutiles: Duo l'aimait. Cela ne servait à rien de mourir. Elle n'avait aucune place à céder. Heero et elle avait chacun leur part dans le cœur du natté.

Une place bien distincte dont ils n'avaient rien à envier l'un à l'autre.

" Alors, on l'éduquera à trois? " demanda Hilde en relevant joyeusement sa tête en direction des deux hommes, animée par la plaisante idée de former une grande et belle famille.

Duo jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Heero. Celui-ci rougissait.

" Si monsieur misanthrope est d'accord, dit le natté, moi, ça me va!"

Et comme le Japonais restait silencieux, Hilde insista: "Alors, Heero, ça te dit de rester un bout de chemin avec nous? "

Un ange passa.  
Heero regardait Vénia sans bouger les lèvres. Le père et la mère attendaient impatiemment sa décision.

" Hé bien, finit-il pour dire, il faudra que je téléphone à Quatre pour s'assurer que nous pouvons un peu prolonger notre séjour dans sa villa. "

Comme toujours, Heero avait réussi à répondre à la question sans dévoiler l'objet de ses sentiments, presque subrepticement. Duo, trop heureux, lui sauta dans les bras et laissant éclater sa joie. Hilde aussi resplendissait de bonheur.

Deux papas pour le prix d'un, ça ne se refusait pas. Et peu importe si elle ne trouvait pas l'amour d'un homme qui la chérirait en tant que femme désirable; seul le bonheur de sa fille lui importait à présent…

Duo entraîna Heero par la main jusqu'au lit où tous s'assirent autour du bébé.  
Le matelas moelleux, la lumière du jour, le chant des oiseaux au-dehors: tout cela se mélangeait harmonieusement, prodiguant une sensation de bien-être aux trois amis.

Hilde n'avait pas seulement enfanté un magnifique bébé. Elle avait aussi, par ce geste, mit fin aux tourments intérieurs de chacun.  
La maladie de Duo, l'errance d'Heero, et ses traumatismes avaient été mis à mort par la naissance du bébé.

Le natté approcha son nez mutin du visage de la fillette et lui murmura à l'oreille: " Vénia mon ange, c'est toi, notre princesse charmante. À ta façon, tu nous as tous sauvés..."

FIN

* * *

Et voilaaaaaaa (meuh oui c'est mignon tout plein) 

J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, et pas trop déçus que ça soit ééjà" fini. N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit, moyen, grand ou gargantuesque commentaire! Les reviews sont là pour ça. XD  
J'attends impatiemment de lire vos avis, et vous remercie d'avance pour votre lecture. Si cette idée vous plait, je penserai à écrire un petit épilogue. Duo entre les biberons et les couche-culottes, c'est déjà drôle à imaginer... Alors Heero...! hahahaa XD

Biz à tous les fans de GW!


End file.
